Wings of Fire Let's Play Truth or Dare!
by Prime Minister of the Pears
Summary: What happens when you introduce a "friendly" game to crazy dragons? Insanity. The "friendly" game of truth or dare has been introduced to the Pyrhhians and they are going nuts over it! Rated T for terrific, just kidding. T for teens
1. Chapter 1

Wings of Fire,Let's play Truth or Dare!

(A/N Btw this is a human like version of Wings of Fire. They still have wings, talons and tails. Also for some reason I imagine Nightwings as African Americans for some reason. But they never have the African American sort of accent though. Plus Seawings do have green/blue hair and skin. I DO NOT OWN WINGS OF FIRE!)

Chapter 1 Let's play truth or dare with a bunch of Seawings, two Rainwings, and a Nightwing!

"SAY WHAT!?" Queen Coral exclaimed,"You want ME to play a game with those TRAITORS!?"

"Well," Tsunami said,"I wanted Riptide to play truth or dare with us, but Glory forced me to bring Webs here."

Kinkajou let out an exasperated sigh," Can we play already? I'm getting so bored that my boredom is getting bored!"

"Fine Kinkajou! Glory snapped, "You go first!"

Kinkajou put on a mischievous grin,looked at Queen Coral, and said," Queen Coral, truth or dare?"

" Dare, Tsunami would do that," Queen Coral replied.

Kinkajou whispered in Coral's ear,"I dare you to be in a play, where you kiss Riptide, and Tsunami HAS to watch it. If you don't do that, you have to spend a whole day harnessed to Riptide and Webs, instead of your daughters."

1 Day Later...

"Hey! Where are you taking me while I'm blindfolded!" Tsunami yelled at Deathbringer and Glory, who were leading her to the Summer Palace's theatre.

After they got to the theatre, they ripped the blindfold off Tsunami's head.

"What in Morrowseer's jerky squid brain is going on?"

"Just watch the play!" Deathbringer ordered Tsunami.

After a little bit the play finally started, and Coral walked onto the stage and said,"I wish my love was here, oh how I miss him!"

1 hour later...

"You can't leave me my love!" Coral exclaimed to Riptide, as she pretended to have a broken leg.

Reluctantly, Riptide flatly said"Except I'll never leave you."

He then pulled Coral in close, and also reluctantly kissed her.

Just when that happened Tsunami tried to cover her eyes, but Glory gripped Tsunami's talons behind her back. And Deathbringer started covering Glory's eyes.

"Deathbringer stop covering my eyes! I want to see Tsunami's probably mortified face!"

"Sorry! But I just can't let you see anything, you might see Coral and Riptide, and it's too graphic for a dragonet like you!" Deathbringer said still covering Glory's eyes.

Deathbringer and Glory kept on quarreling. Deathbringer also laughed at 's face was angry, horrified, and disgusted all at once.

Present time...

"I can't believe I made out with that traitor!" Coral said putting mouthwash in her mouth.

"I can't believe I've gone through 15 bottles of mouthwash and still can't get that taste out of my mouth!" Riptide said, gulping down yet another bottle of mouthwash.

"Teehee! I love this game!" Kinkajou giggled.

"I can't believe you willingly did that." Webs said.

"I can't believe I didn't get to see Tsunami's face!" Glory pouted.

"Anyway...lets continue," Queen Glory said,"Tsunami truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Tsunami chose.

"Queen Coral cover your ears" Glory ordered,the Seawing queen obeyed. Glory said quietly, "Tsunami, tell your mother you and Riptide are having dragonets together."

"Fine," Tsunami said.

"Queen Coral uncover your ears!" Deathbringer shouted. Queen Coral did so.

"Mother, I forgot to tell you something, Riptide and I are expecting eggs."

The queen looked confused, "Riptide's expecting eggs?"

"What?! How can you mix that up?!" Riptide shouted bewildered.

"No! It's supposed to be me who's having the dragonets!" Tsunami yelled.

"Yay! You and Riptide are having dragonets together!"

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Riptide slowly asked.

"Of course I'm going to kill you! I just need a family photo for my scrapbook!" Coral exclaimed excitedly, "So, what's Tsunami's dare?"

"Mother," Anemone said," That was Tsunami's dare."

Queen Coral looked slightly disappointed at this ( because she couldn't kill Riptide, or that she won't have grand dragonets?),"Well, at least my dear Tsunami won't be with Riptide."

"That was awkward, Deathbringer, truth or dare?" Riptide asked.

"Dare," the Nightwing selected.

"Tell Grandeur you're in love with her."

In the Rainforest...

"Hey Grandeur, want to take a walk with me alone?"Deathbringer offered.

"No."

"But Grandeur I have something very important to tell you!"

"Fine tell it to me right here."

If Deathbringer was a Rainwing he knew his scales would go red , he grabbed Grandeur's front talons and said, " Grandeur, your scales shine like diamonds. I hate your crankiness sometimes, yet your very existence is stirring up my heart. I love you."

Grandeur slowly backed away,"Uh... Weirdo."

Present time

"Ow," Deathbringer winced, "Grandeur whipped me 100 times. I didn't even think Rainwings did that."

"That's for laughing at me when I kissed Her Majesty," Riptide said smugly.

"Alright let's the game going," Queen Coral said," If I'm going to be hanging out with these traitors I might as well make it quick. So Kinkajou truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"WHY DID YOU MAKE ME KISS THAT TRAITOR?!" Queen Coral yelled.

"It was pretty funny," Kinkajou said.

"Tsunami truth or dare?" Webs asked calmly (too calmly).

"Truth, I don't want to make out with anyone."

"When did you start liking my son?"

"Honestly I forgot," Tsunami said.

"Princess Anemone truth or dare?" Riptide asked.

The queen of the Seawings started hugging her daughter protectively,"You better not do anything to my daughter."

"Don't talk to me like I'm some sort of pervert. I'm not a child molester!"

Anemone looked up at her mother," You do realize I'm listening to you guys, and I understand what you're talking about."

"But, you're only one year old! What happened to your innocence?" Queen Coral exclaimed.

"What innocence? Oh by the way, I choose truth."

Riptide smiled,"Tell us, what don't you like about your mother?"

"Well, she is very overprotective, and is a little cuckoo," Anemone replied," So Riptide truth or dare?"

"I think I'll choose a dare."

"I order you to do something passionate to my mother."

"Queen Coral please don't take this seriously, it's just a game," Riptide said. Then he gave her a tight hug, this surprised the queen and she got knocked of her talons.

He gave her a long juicy kiss on the lips, then smothered her with kisses.

After three minutes of hugs and kisses, Riptide stopped embracing the queen. He tried to help her up, but Queen Coral refused to accept his help. "My deepest apologies your majesty," Riptide apologized.

"My turn now," Deathbringer said, "Queen Glory, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with me," Deathbringer said making an emphasis on the words 'make out.'

"AW HELL NO! I'd rather kiss Tsunami!" Glory yelled.

"Hey! Don't drag me into this!" Tsunami exclaimed.

"Oh... Look at the time," Glory said,"It's time for me to go back to the rainforest. BYE!" The queen of the Rainwings took off from the cave the dragons were playing in.

"EXCUSE ME! YOU DIDN'T DO YOUR DARE! I WILL MAKE OUT WITH YOU IN THE AIR IF I HAVE TO!" Deathbringer yelled at Glory as he flew off after her.

"He seems desperate," Kinkajou said.

(A/N Okay! Finally I did it! Please read and review, also send in truth and dare requests! I'm also not just going to do truth or dare in this fanfic, but also stuff like the Pocky Game.)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N I forgot to mention a Rainwing would have these spiral marking on their arms that change color. Also their hair and clothes change color. In this fanfic Glory and Deathbringer are still a couple, Glory doesn't really want other dragons to know of their relationship. Whereas Deathbringer would rather be a little more open about it.

I'll also reply to the reviews I have received so far.

Guest: Why thank you! I'm glad you're the first review I got!

Frostflight4: Are you secretly a Nightwing who read my mind half correctly? You're mostly right, and THANK YOU for mentioning Starflight and Fatespeaker, I totally forgot about them!

Wingsoffirerules: Uh, woah did you have ten packets of sugar? I'm glad it was funny! Hmm... 57 times? Maybe I should write 57 chapters...

Foxelz: I'm not sure what most of that meant. Could you perhaps explain it? Also thanks for the it has a lot of potential.

Thank you everyone else I'm too lazy to reply though.

I do not own wings of fire! I had to edit my first chapter before the Internet killed me about copyright.)

Wings of Fire Let's play Truth or Dare With the Dragonets of Destiny! (And Fatespeaker)

"So yeah. Glory and I played this before, and it's really fun,"Tsunami said after she explained Truth or Dare.

"Alright! Glory, truth or dare?" Sunny asked.

"Well, Deathbringer isn't here to try and make me kiss him so dare," Glory said.

"Tell Starflight you destroyed every scroll in the world," Sunny whispered in her ear.

"Three moons he's going to freak out," Glory whispered back," HEY STARFLIGHT! Did I mention I burned every scroll in the world?!"

"Excuse me? What did you say? I'm pretty sure I heard you wrong!" Starflight said a bit confused.

"I burned every scroll in the world!" Glory repeated.

"That's impossible, I was at the Jade Mountain Library earlier today,"Starflight said,"And before you guys asked me to play this game, Fatespeaker asked me if I wanted to go on a trip with her visiting the library at Queen Thorn's stro-"

"Could you shut up Starflight? That was obviously Glory's dare," Tsunami interrupted.

"O-oh, sorry."

"Tsunami, please don't be rude to Starflight!" Fatespeaker scolded.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Tsunami said, not very sincerely. Fatespeaker however, did not seem to notice this, and if she did she didn't seem to care.

"Sunny truth or dare?" Glory asked.

"Dare, don't underestimate me," Sunny replied.

"Give Starflight a passionate kiss on the lips."

"WHAT?!" Sunny and Fatespeaker shouted in unison.

"But Fatespeaker already has Starflight," Sunny said.

"STARFLIGHT IS MINE!"

"It's just a game," Glory replied.

"Fine," They reluctantly agreed. Sunny stood up, walked over to Starflight, and gave him a long,wet, juicy kiss on the lips.

"Starflight! You should have protested like a good boyfriend should!" Fatespeaker yelled.

"Well I'm sorry, but wouldn't you be too shocked to do anything if your former crush had rejected you, and then kissed you?" Starflight asked.

"True, but you should have protested when Glory said the dare."

"So, truth or dare Tsunami?" Starflight asked.

"Truth."

"You've been doing a lot of truths lately,"Glory observed,"Who are you,and what have you done to the real Tsunami?"

"I am Tsunami, I don't FEEL like doing dares!" Tsunami loudly said.

"Ahem," Starflight said," Tsunami, have you ever had a crush on one of us?"

"When I was little, I did have a crush on you and Clay once," Tsunami replied.

"What..."Clay said," But you're like my sister."

"I know that. And don't even think about saying anything about this Starflight. Oh yeah, Starflight truth or dare?"

"... Dare?"

"Good job! You're so brave for doing that Starflight!" Fatespeaker praised.

"Alright, what's the dare Tsunami?"

"Pick a fight with Deathbringer."

In the Rainforest... (Again)

"H-hey Deathbringer,"Starflight said tapping his claw on what he was sure was Deathbringer's back.

Deathbringer turned around to face him,"What is it?"

"Glory's cheating on you."

"What? Somebody else would actually be willing to get in a relationship with her?" Deathbringer asked skeptically, "Who is it?"

"I-it's, err, it's..." Starflight stuttered.

Deathbringer leaned over so he was eye level with Starflight (Even though it was useless considering Starflight was blind),"It is?"

Starflight tugged on the collar of his shirt,"It- It's me. I'm who she's also dating..."

Deathbringer straightened up, and with a thoughtful look on his face he quietly said,"I wasn't planning to kill any dragons anytime soon. Maybe I can make an exception..."

"Please don't hurt me!" Starflight pleaded,throwing his wings over himself to shield him,"Or kill me! It was a dare!"

"A dare?" Deathbringer echoed.

"I'm playing Truth or Dare with Tsunami, Glory, Clay, Sunny and Fatespeaker," Starflight explained.

"Well why didn't anybody invite me to play?"

"I don't know."

Present time

"That was intense," Starflight sighed in relief that Deathbringer hadn't had a chance to try and harm him.

"Well I'm glad he didn't hurt you Starflight," Fatespeaker said.

"Yeah."

"Well, Clay truth of dare?" Fatespeaker asked.

"I'll go with the truth," Clay decided.

"Tell us something you haven't."

"Well, when Peril told me that she was trying not to kill other dragons I almost doubted her," Clay said, but quickly added,"Not because I believed that she would kill other dragons on purpose, but by accident."

"It's great that you believe in her Clay," Sunny said.

"Fatespeaker, truth or dare?" Clay asked.

"Truth!"

"So why did you keep calling the false dragonets your friends, when they were clearly not?"

Fatespeaker became a little stiff when Clay said that. She looked down at her talons, and uncharacteristically, quietly she answered,"Because, I wanted to believe that they were my friends, and that they could be kind. But I guess that never happened."

"There, there Fatespeaker," Starflight comforted, patting where he was sure her shoulder was.

"That was sweet of you though, to believe they had a kind side," Sunny said.

"I'm sorry for you too," Glory said,"But how about we stop playing for now?"

Everyone agreed with Glory, so they stopped playing truth or dare.

(A/N Finally updated the story! Sorry if this was a little boring I will make it better next time!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N OMG somebody actually followed and favorited my story, AND favorited ME! ME?! Being favorited?! Yay! Here's a shout out to her! Her username is Saphina and she's writing a fanfiction so when she publishes it go check it out!

I guess I'll reply to the reviews on chapter 2 I have so far:

Wingsoffirerules: I guess I will write 57 chapters then.

Saphina, and SaberDragon20: Your requests will be fulfilled in this chapter. Oh and SaberDragon20 Tsunami and Glory probably will kill you. ^_^;

Frostflight4: Aww thanks! That's very encouraging! Also if Winter and Moonwatcher ever did have a dragonet Frostflight would be an amazing name for her.

Foxelz: Thanks that makes a lot more sense. And I'm trying to make the writing more believable too...

I DON'T OWN WINGS OF FIRE!

If I did I would be publishing the books not writing fanfics.)

Truth or Dare? I ship it! (Aka Lets play Truth or Dare with the couples! Plus Sunny, Smolder, Winter, and Qibli all as friends.)

"Ah... That was a delicious dinner," Riptide said.

"It was only fish," Tsunami said.

"True,but they still tasted amazing," Riptide replied.

"I don't see how you can eat raw fish," Glory interjected,as she took a bite out of her mango,"It's disgusting, and slimy."

Tsunami started to protest on why raw fish wasn't gross. An argument broke out between the two dragons.

Riptide slid over next Deathbringer," I don't see why they have to argue so much it's just food."

"It's just their nature to argue with each other, I guess,"Deathbringer said.

Over where Clay and Peril sat down on the floor, Clay said,"Why would they argue over what food tastes better? They should just be glad it's food."

Taking a bite out of her burnt goat, Peril answered,"Maybe their just really bored. The food I eat is always burnt, so I don't really know which side of burnt or raw fish to chose."

"COULD YOU TWO ARGUE A TAD BIT MORE QUIETER?!" Fatespeaker yelled, and then more quietly said,"I'm trying to read a scroll to Starflight."

Because they didn't want an interruption in their argument, Tsunami and Glory started to whisper and argue.

Sunny sighed,"I'm bored now," the young dragonet told Smolder, "There's nothing to talk about anymore."

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" Smolder asked.

"Hey Sunny, I've got an idea," Qibli said,"If you don't want a conversation,how about we play a game?"

Sunny's eyes lit up,"That's a great idea! And I already have an idea what the game should be," She turned around to where Tsunami, Glory, Peril, Clay, Deathbringer, Riptide, Starflight, and Fatespeaker were sitting,"Hey guys! Want to play Truth or Dare?"

"Starflight and I are at a good stop in the scroll, so I'm in," Fatespeaker said, and then she added,"And,so is Starflight."

"I am?" Starflight asked.

"Yes, yes you are."

"I guess not being bored is worth the risk of humiliation," Riptide said.

"Clay and I will play!" Peril decided, raising Clay's arm along with hers.

"Ow,ow, Peril, could you please let go?" Clay asked, wincing from the burn,"It may heal, but my arm still hurts!"

"Oh sorry," Peril apologized letting go of Clay's arm.

"I'll gladly play," Deathbringer said.

"I guess I'll play," Glory decided. Tsunami nodded in agreement.

"I will play Truth or Dare as well," Smolder said.

"I will NOT play this game," Winter scoffed,"It's undignified for an Icewing to do silly games like this."

Qibli nudged Winter with his elbow,"Oh come on Winter, don't you have some Icewing warrior reputation to hold up? Wouldn't being brave enough to play some silly game, improve it?" Qibli then added,"Also, I'm in on playing Truth or Dare."

"Fine,"Winter reluctantly agreed, "I'll play."

"Yes!" Qibli exclaimed.

"Alright, Sunny truth or dare?" Tsunami asked.

"Dare," Sunny chose," But first lets move to a cozier part of Jade Mountain, these rock floors are getting a little uncomfortable."

So the group moved to the dragonets of destiny's lounge in front of their sleeping quarters.

"Alright so what's my dare?" Sunny asked.

"Scream at the top of your lungs," Tsunami said.

"Alright," Sunny said, she then took a deep breath, and screamed as loud as she could. She also screamed about people like, Blister, Burn, Ex-Queen Scarlet, and Morrowseer.

Everyone in the room was quite shaken by the hateful, and loud words Sunny had yelled. Even Glory,who usually never let her emotions be shown in her scales, had turned a pale green. They were sure even the Seawings underwater could hear Sunny scream.

"That felt SO much better," Sunny sighed, her voice was a little hoarse from screaming, "Deathbringer truth or dare?"

"WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Deathbringer yelled, rubbing his ears.

"I said,Deathbringer truth or dare?!" Sunny yelled, shaking his shoulders.

"I can hear you now, dare," Deathbringer said.

Sunny leaned in and whispered,"I dare you to say 'in bed' after every sentence, for the rest of the game."

"Alright, I'll gladly take up this dare... In bed."

"So," Deathbringer said, looking at Smolder's direction,"Smolder, truth or dare?" Then Deathbringer ominously said,"In bed."

Smolder raised his eyebrows at Deathbringer,"I'm not sure what that ending was supposed to mean, but I suppose I'll chose a truth."

"Are you a pedophile... In bed?"

"Wh-what?" Smolder stammered,"Why would I be?"

"Because Sunny is six years old, and you seemed kind of interested in her... In bed."

After Deathbringer said, "In bed," everyone in the room gave Smolder a weird look.

"I-In bed?!" Smolder skeptically said,"Why would I be interested in Sunny that way?! Look, I've already had the love of my life, I'm not a pedophile. Plus I only would want to be Sunny's friend, not lover."

After everyone stopped glaring at Smolder, Peril asked,"So,Tsunami

truth or dare?"

"Dare," Tsunami said, then added,"Now Glory has no right to give sarcastic comments on how I'm acting out of character."

"Excuse me!" Glory interjected," I still have every right to give you sarcastic comments!"

"Whatever."

Peril whispered in Tsunami's ear,"Go and kiss Deathbringer, and make sure Glory and Riptide are watching."

Tsunami sighed,"Fine." She stood up, stomped over to where Deathbringer was sitting, and planted a kiss on his lips. After a few moments she pulled away from him.

"What was that?!" Glory yelled at Tsunami," Are you two having an affair!?"

"No we aren't having an affair, in bed," Deathbringer said, shaking his head," That was a surprise for me too, in bed!"

"Aren't you going to say anything about this Riptide?" Tsunami asked.

"Hm?" Riptide asked,"What happened?"

"You seriously didn't see?" Glory asked,"Tsunami and Deatbringer kissed!"

"That was Tsunami's dare, wasn't it?" Riptide predicted, glancing at Tsunami and Deathbringer. Tsunami nodded when she heard Riptide's question.

"So Riptide, now that you're actually paying attention to things now, truth or dare?" Smolder asked.

"I'll take a dare I guess," Riptide said.

"How about you and Tsunami do seven minutes in heaven."

In the nearby closet...

"I really don't want to do this," Riptide whispered.

"What? So you don't love me anymore?" Tsunami asked.

"It's not that. I just don't want to kiss seven minutes in a row."

"How about we hug each other for seven minutes?"

"No! That's even weirder!"

"We have five minutes left, lets take a nap," Tsunami suggested.

"I like that idea," Riptide agreed.

Then the closet door opened, with Glory in the doorway,"Three moons. Okay, okay, you don't need to sleep next to each other for moon's sake. Now get out."

Riptide and Tsunami stepped out of the closet, glad to see the lights of the cave, considering the closet was dark.

"Starflight, truth or dare?" Clay asked.

"I will very gladly, choose a truth," Starflight said.

"What are your feelings for Sunny as of now?"

"I have accepted the fact that we are just friends now."

"Prince Winter," Glory sarcastically,politely started , "May I ask whether you would prefer a truth or a dare?"

"That was way too polite for Glory," Fatespeaker commented.

"She was being sarcastic," Sunny said.

"I'm choosing a dare," Winter said.

"Aw," Qibli said pretending to be disappointed, nudging Winter with his elbow,"You can't even tell your mystical Icewing secrets to your friends."

"First of all you're not my friend,"Winter snorted,"Second of all what's my dare?"

"Please describe what it was like to be pinned to the ground by Deathbringer."

Winter glared at Deathbringer, "Well, when he might have,maybe, made me want to rip his wings off. And there was this ugly brownish- greenish beetle that crawled onto my face. In short, that encounter made me hate Nightwings even more."

"Oh really?" Qibli piped up," What about mo-" But he was rudely interrupted when Winter smacked his forehead.

"Glory, truth or dare?" Winter hurriedly asked, so Qibli would stop teasing him.

"Truth."

"Why didn't you kill Deathbringer in the first place?" Winter curiously asked.

"Because I don't kill dragons without reason!" Glory said.

"Oh really?" Tsunami said,"He was trying to kill you, you had every right to kill him!"

Glory blushed,"Well, it doesn't matter anymore! That was on the past!"

"It actually kinda you hadn't killed Deathbringer in the first place, you wouldn't have taken so long in the volcano, and Starflight would have gotten out faster, and he wouldn't blind!" Tsunami said, using her brain for once.

"Ooh. Tsunami using her brain? Such a rare discovery!" Glory snapped back, sarcastically.

"Whatever! Lets just play the game!"

After a few seconds of an awkward silence Riptide asked, "So, truth or dare Peril?"

"I'm gonna choose a dare," Peril said.

"There's a pool of water in the corner over there,"Riptide said, pointing towards it,"I dare you to turn into a hot tub."

"Okay...?" Peril agreed. When she walked to the corner, she made sure not burn anything or anyone. Then she stuck her talons in the water for 5 seconds, and it was already hot.

When she took her talons out, and sat back down, Riptide got up and sank into the pool. "Ah. Thanks, I was getting kind of cold."

"You're welcome," Peril said, smiling a bit.

"Truth or dare, Clay?" Starflight asked.

"I'll do truth," Clay said.

"Why do Mudwings like eat a lot?"

Clay put his chin, on one of his talons thinking. After a few seconds he thought of answer," I think it's not that we're hungry, but because the food tastes good that we eat a lot."

"That actually seems like a reasonable answer," Starflight said.

"Alright, now that we've got the reason why Mudwings eat a lot out of the way. Fatespeaker truth or dare?" Qibli asked.

"Dare!"

"Keep your arms in the air for the rest of the game."

"Okay," Fatespeaker agreed, then she threw her arms in the air.

"That's going to be tiring, in bed," Deathbringer commented.

"Please tell me he's not planning anything dirty like that," Peril said.

"Actually, that was his dare. To say 'in bed' after every sentence that is," Sunny revealed.

"It was actually pretty obvious, after a little bit," Starflight commented.

"Qibli truth or dare?" Fatespeaker asked.

"I choose to be truthful, and choose a truth."

"What's the earliest memory you can recall?" Fatespeaker asked, her arms still in the air.

"Being pinned to the wall, with a talon covering my eyes," Qibli nonchalantly confessed,"But that was all in the past anyway."

"Three moons," Smolder interjected,"It's already midnight! I'm going to head home, bye!" Then he rushed out of the doorway.

"Well Winter, I guess we should go back to our cave, bye guys!" Qibli called out. He grabbed Winter's wrist, and tugged him out of the room.

Tsunami, Sunny, and Clay, collapsed on their beds from exhaustion. Starflight had fallen asleep on the couch, and Fatespeaker was falling asleep beside him. Riptide stayed in the pool. Peril had agreed to sleep next to him, the tip of her tail resting in the pool to keep it warm.

Deathbringer fell asleep on the rug, Glory sleeping on the opposite side. It was peaceful for the rest of the night.

(A/N WOW! I finally updated! Is it just me or is this chapter long. I'll probably be adding a little story before the game now. And next chapter will be the Pocky Game! Because I can't think of anymore truths or dares, as of now. So yeah, read, review and send me requests. -Queen Riptide Tall Shadow Pear, Out!)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N Also I change my mind, it's truth or dare this chapter.

Ow! My cheeks hurt... Because I slap my cheeks, calling myself an idiot every night that's past the date I want to post a chapter.

I'll reply to some reviews because I'm like that,

Fozelz:

1\. I guess nothing did happen except the game.

2\. How would this make Jacobkime22 mad? Peril x Riptide huh? I kinda like the sound of that. So Clay touching Peril doesn't hurt him? I'm too lazy to fix last chapter, but from here on out it will only hurt him a bit.

3\. The timeline has no official set as of now, the first and second chapter was before Jade Mountain Academy opened. Third chapter was for like after the JMA prophecy was fufilled. This chapter is before the Jade Winglet left, but Carnelian's still dead. I'll try to get a consistent time period.

4\. Thanks! I like to write characters that I don't own believably. I try to give the characters more lines!

WolfFrostTheMighty: I'm actually having the Jade Winglet do this chapter! Unfortunately Morrowseer won't appear until the *Dead Dragons Chapter*.

This chapter is going to have two parts because apparently this chapter's too long, and won't allow me to turn it into a proper document.

I don't own Wings of Fire! )

The Time the Jade Winglet Almost Died of Boredom Part a là first!

"What the heck are you doing?" Kinkajou asked Qibli when she almost stepped on him.

Qibli was sprawled on the floor of the cave with an underground lake. Qibli was chewing on a lock of his sandy blonde hair, he spit it out and replied," I'm dying of boredom. Classes are out now, and Winter's doing something, so I'm bored."

"Bored... I'm bored too," Kinkajou said, then her eyes lit up," I have an idea! I just have to get the rest of Jade Winglet!"

As it turned out, only Moon, and Winter weren't bored out of their minds. So everyone sat down and listened to Kinkajou's idea.

Kinkajou had a basket full of slips of paper with her. "Ok, so I was bored out of my mind. Then I got an I idea, and was like hey, what if the others are bored and we could play this? So the game I want to play is-"

"Truth or dare?" Qibli guessed, "Sorry."

"Apologies accepted,"Kinkajou said,"And yes that's what I want to play. Except we choose the truths and dares-"

"From the slips of paper in the basket?" Moon interrupted, "Sorry."

"Can you please stop interrupting me?" Kinkajou asked,"But yeah, that's right. Also, if you refuse to answer, or do a dare there's a punishment, that I'll say later if you want to forfeit. So, who wants to play?"

"I do," Qibli said, raising his arm in the air.

"You guys will end up persuading me with your annoyance, so I'll play," Winter sighed.

"Nobody was going to annoy if you didn't play Winter," Qibli said.

"What!?" Winter cried,"Then I'm leavi-"

"Hold up Winter," Kinkajou interrupted,"You already agreed to play, so you're not leaving."

Moon timidly answered,"Uh, sure I'll play."

"I'll play!" Umber said excitedly.

Turtle shrugged," Sure, why not?"

"Alright let's start! First let's sit in a circle, then I'll put the basket in the middle, and Moon you go first!"

Moon picked a slip of paper from the basket and read,"Have you ever whacked someone repeatedly on the head with a stick?" Moon raised her eyebrow, "No."

"And then it's Qibli's turn," Kinkajou said.

Qibli took a slip and read,"Pretend to be hopelessly in love with the dragon on your left for three of your turns."

Qibli looked to his left.

Winter groaned loudly.

"So Winter honey, how's your day?" Qibli asked in an extremely feminine voice.

"Who wrote these?!" Winter demanded Kinkajou.

"Um, a bunch of Rainwings, Deathbringer, the Dragonets of Destiny, and some students," Kinkajou replied.

"Curse those dragons," Winter muttered.

Winter took a slip of paper and read it silently. Then his eyes widened, his body trembled. Suddenly Winter collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

The group rushed over to where Winter collapsed. Qibli started to shake Winter to wake him up. Nothing happened.

Then they heard Winter chuckling. Everyone stepped away from Winter, as he sat up laughing.

"I didn't think other tribes were that idiotic!" Winter held up the slip and read, "Pretend to faint."

"I swear, I'm gonna kill you!" Qibli said.

"You really did look dead, I'll give you that," Turtle said.

"Maybe I like this game!" Winter smirked.

Everybody finally got settled down, and it was Turtle's turn to pick a slip.

"Draw someone like one of your French girls," Turtle read. He looked at Kinkajou with a confused look.

"Draw someone in a sexy pose," Kinkajou explained.

"Deathbringer probably wrote that..." Moon muttered.

"Well then I choose you," Turtle said, looking at Kinkajou.

"Eh?"

"I'll draw you like one of my French girls," Turtle replied.

"Fine." Kinkajou laid down on the floor, her stomach on the floor, and put her chin in her hands.

After five minutes, Turtle produced a drawing of Kinkajou and presented it to the group.

"Eeyah!" Kinkajou shrieked," That doesn't even look like a living creature!"

"No offense, but were you trying to draw vomit instead?" Moon asked skeptically.

"Yeah,I know I'm not an artist," Turtle said.

"My turn!" Kinkajou exclaimed, she snatched a slip of paper and read,"Spin around three times with a blindfold on, then kiss the nearest dragon on the lips."

"Moon could you tie the blindfold on for me?" Kinkajou asked.

Moon nodded, and tied the blindfold. Then Moon ferociously spun Kinkajou 12 more times than she should have.

"Dizzy, so dizzy," Kinkajou moaned while she took her blindfold off. The closest dragon near her was Winter.

Kinkajou threw herself onto Winter and smacked a kiss on his lips.

Remembering that he had to act hopelessly in love with Winter until his turn, Qibli exclaimed in a shrill voice," How dare you kiss another dragon?!"

"She was the one who kissed me!" Winter shouted," And get off me!"

He shoved Kinkajou off of him. Qibli growled in fake anger,"You'll pay for kissing my love..."

Kinkajou nervously laughed, "Ehehehe... Umber it's your turn!"

"Alright!" The Mudwing picked a slip and read,"Who do you have a crush on?"

"Ooo! Who DO you have a crush on, Umber?" Kinkajou intently asked.

Umber's face turned a bright red, "I- I am not answering this!"

"Spill the beans mister," Qibli said, leaning close near Umber.

Umber blushed even harder,"N-No! I forfeit! What's my punishment?!"

(And that my friends is where part a là first ends.)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N Hello my pretties! Here is part a là second!

Saphina: Oh and sorry about this but in this chapter, seven minutes of heaven with Winter and Moon won't happen.

Wingsoffirerules: THANK YOU! I know I say that about every time, but about every author knows that they live on people praising their work.

Rhodi of the Techwings: Yeah, Jacobkime22 can be a little bit of a psycho.

Jacobkime22: I don't care! Besides I'm making a fanfiction dedicated to Ripnami and Glorybringer, so don't go all psycho on me! No offense..Also, Turtle's dare was the French girl thing, remember?

DeeDee the Dragon Cat: Heehee punishment!

I don't own WoF OBVIOUSLY.)

Umber blushed even harder,"N-No! I forfeit! What's my punishment?!"

Kinkajou tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Aha! The punishment for you, is to dress as a girl."

"Fine! I'll do that!" Umber agreed, he exited the cave to go change his clothes.

After seven minutes, Umber returned to the cave wearing a plain brown dress,a hair extension, and a bit of eye makeup.

Kinkajou cracked up," Ahahaha! You look so pretty!"

"You have the courage to dress as a girl, but not to confess a crush. That's confusing," Moon commented.

"It is confusing,"Turtle agreed.

"Can we not comment on what I do,and not do and get on with the game?" Umber asked.

"Alright, it's my turn," Moon said, picking a slip of paper,"Play seven minutes in heaven with the dragon who is the least friendliest with you."

Winter's ( who was the least openly friendliest person to her) eyes lit up, as if he looked forward to thought.

Moon looked at Winter and bluntly said,"No."

Winter almost looked a little hurt by the blunt rejection.

"What?!" Kinkajous whined," But having you two make out in a closet for seven minutes straight would be SO juicy to hear!"

"Juicy?" Moon asked.

"Rainwing, you have the eyes of a rabid fangirl," Winter commented.

"Come on! Why not?" Kinkajou persisted.

Winter whispered so quietly that nobody could hear,"Yeah, why not?"

"I personally think I'm too young to kiss a boy," Moon answered.

"Well THAT'S a boring reason to not make out!" Kinkajou argued.

"Anyhow, what's my punishment?" Moon asked.

Kinkajou simply answered,"Kiss the dragon who is physically the warmest in this cave, on the lips or cheek."

"Well of course that's going to be me then!" Qibli yelled out.

"I agree, of course it's going to be HIM that's physically the warmest," Moon agreed.

"Tut, tut Moon,"Kinkajou said,"Do the punishment."

So little Moonwatcher got up and kissed the Sandwing dragonet on the cheek. When she was done, Qibli's face turned red, and Moon sat back down.

"So now it's my turn," Qibli said, acting as if the whole thing never happened. and picked a slip,"Have you ever stolen something? Oh jeez, where do I begin? Well there was that onetime at the mark-"

"We don't need the description, we only needed to know," Winter interrupted.

"Would you rather have me be all lovey dovey on you?"

"Of course not you idiot. It's my turn anyway," Winter snapped back, he grabbed a slip and read, "Throw ten rocks at the person on your right, do not hit them on purpose." Winter looked at Qibli, and slyly smirked.

Qibli gulped,"Uh, you're not gonna hit me on accident, but on purpose, right?"

"We'll see."

After Winter threw the rocks, Qibli didn't have a scratch on him. So either Winter was a very bad thrower, or he actually did care about Qibli, more or less.

Turtle picked up a slip and read his dare silently and suddenly blurted out,"Nah, Nah, honey I'm good, I can have another, but I prob'ly should not! I got somebody at home, so if I stay I might not leave alone."

"What was that for?" The cross-dressed Umber asked.

"It said to blurt out a line from a random song," Turtle replied.

"Well then that was a great song to blurt a random line out of!" Moon praised.

"I agree!" Kinkajou agreed, then she picked a slip of paper and read,"Draw a mouth on your talon and make out with it."

Since she was a Rainwing, Kinkajou decided that she was going to change the color of a certain area of her talon, to form the shape of a lip. Then she ever so reluctantly pressed her lips against her talon.

It was Umber's turn, so he picked a slip of paper and read,"Kiss someone of the same gender."

Umber turned red,"N-No! I forfeit, what's my puni-"

"OI! What are you kids doing here after curfew!?" An angry voice interrupted, it was Fatespeaker, "And before you say anything, yes I know a dragonet, I shouldn't call you kids. Yes, I know you were having a lot of fun. And yes we have a curfew. So get to your beds."

"Women can be very scary," Qibli whispered.

The Winglet made their way out of the cave. When Umber was getting out, Fatespeaker commented," I was pretty sure we put a male Mudwing in this Winglet."

"I AM a male Mudwing! They just forced me to wear this!" Umber hissed.

So the dragonets went to bed. Everyone one of them, even Winter could say, that it was a jolly night, full of laughs, humiliation, and fun.

(A/N So sorry for not updating sooner! School came too quick! Also, I don't own "Honey I'm Good".

Question for you guys: Is anyone else here an anime fan? Because I am.

Yay! Hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to update sooner. Please review, and suggest truths or dares. If you want to be updated with it follow my story, {or me!}

Queen Riptide Tall Shadow Pear is out! ≧∇≦)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Until Escaping Peril comes out, the timeline will be set after Winter Turning.

There are going to be a few OCs just for this chapter.

I know people don't necessarily like OCs in truth or dare fics. But since lots of the characters are separated, I can't necessarily do truth or dare every time. So I'd have to add OCs or another game. Ok?

WolfFrostTheMighty: I'm guessing that's why you chose Moonbli as a 'cruel' in your fanfic? Either way I'm kinda neutral about the two ships.

Dee Dee the Dragon Cat: Anime for the win! Yes but Umber also he thought Qibli was gorgeous! Somebody thinks its an honor for me to reply to them? I'm so honored!

I don't own wings of fire!)

You Dirty Minded Brats!

It was the first day of the week that Moon and Qibli were staying in possibility. The two were staying at an inn, but usually hung out in the gardens by Mayfly's clinic. Qibli was writing on a scroll, and Moon was reading a scroll.

After he finished writing Qibli had nothing to do, so he asked Moon, "Hey, want to play a game?"

Moon looked up from her scroll, "Sure, what game is it?"

"It's a game I call confessions," Qibli told her, then he plucked a leaf from one of the trees and continued," There are turns and each time it's our turn we drop the leaf. If the leaf lands on the pale side that means whoever dropped it, has to confess something that the other dragon ask about. Understand?"

Moon nodded," Alright, let's play." She dropped the leaf onto the stone, it landed on the paler side.

"Alright, so now I ask you a question and you truthfully answer it," Qibli said," What's the most embarrassing thing you've done?"

"Hm. Well, one time when I was talking to Deathbringer, I accidentally called him mother." Moon replied.

"Pfft! Ha!" Qibli laughed," That was probably more embarrassing for Deathbringer! Hehe, mom..."

Qibli dropped the leaf, it was on the dark side, then he said," If this happens, then it would be the next person's turn. Keep dropping the leaf until it falls on the light side!"

Moon dropped the leaf, it fell on the dark side. Then Qibli dropped the leaf, it landed on the light side.

"So, Qibli," Moon started,"Are you a womanizer? Because whenever you smirk, you kind of have that sort of look on you."

"Haha, that's really mean." Qibli chuckled," I don't think I'm a womanizer. Don't tell me you think I'm a womanizer, that'd be terrible."

"Don't worry I don't think you're a womanizer," Moon reassured him.

"Thanks."

Moon dropped the leaf, it landed on the dark side.

When Qibli dropped the leaf it landed on the light side. "Ask away, m'lady."

"Um, just confess something."

"Hm, did I ever tell you I cross dressed once?" Qibli asked cheerfully.

Moon raised an eyebrow,"No... Why did you cross dress?"

"It was because of a bet, let me tell you the story," Qibli said.

A few months before Jade Mountain Academy opened... (In the Sandwing Kingdom)

Qibli had been trying to sort out the scrolls in the messy library, ( it was his third time trying and failing to find the right organization for the letters and scrolls) when his friend Coyote burst into the room.

"Yo! Qibli want to do a bet?" Coyote asked.

"What kind of bet?"

"A bet where you have to cross dress for a week without being found out! If you win, I'll buy you a couple drinks," Coyote said.

"Alcoholic drinks?" Qibli asked.

"No, virgin cocktails," Coyote said, and then with a devilish grin on his face Coyote added," And if you lose or don't do the bet, you have to drink a nasty concoction made by yours truly, and I'll tell everyone you're a pedophile!"

Qibli cringed at the last part,"I'm not a pedophile though, but fine ill do the bet."

So later Qibli dressed as a female, with a pale yellow sleeveless dress, hair extensions, and a bit of eye make up.

"Not bad," Coyote commented, then he pulled out a scarf and said," But you probably stuff this in your chest, because right now it doesn't really look like you have much of a rack."

So the cross-dressed Sandwing stuffed the scarf in his chest and went about his way.

On the seventh and last night of Qibli's cross dressing, he was walking down one of the Stronghold's corridors when Queen Thorn spotted him.

"Hey you!" She snapped.

"Yes M'Queen?" Qibli said trying to sound innocent.

"Can you please stop cross dressing Qibli?" Thorn sighed," I don't like having a weirdo for one of my advisors."

"Y-yes Queen Thorn," Qibli agreed.

As Thorn walked away, Coyote, who had been eavesdropping on them, walked up to Qibli and said, "Congratulations man! It's past midnight so that means you won the bet!" He patted Qibli on the back and added," I'll be you a drink tommorow."

"Thank you," Qibli replied.

Back in present time...

"That was an interesting story," Moon commented after Qibli finished the story.

"Hey you two!" A voice called.

Qibli and Moon turned to where the voice came. The speaker turned out to be a female Sandwing dragonet, with short hair, she adorned jester-like clothes and a jester hat on her head. Next to her was an orange male Skywing dragonet. The pair couldn't have been more than two years old.

"Yes?" Moon asked.

"My friend and I are bored, you two look interesting, so we wanna play with you," The Sandwing answered.

"How do we know you're not spies sent to kill us?" Qibli asked.

"First of all it assasins. Second of all, come on, we're two years old! We are just pure kids who want to play!" The girl scoffed.

"Maybe not pure," The Skywing dragonet commented.

"Sure!" Moon said,"Come on Qibli, they're just kids."

"Fine," Qibli sighed,"What are your names?"

"I'm Fig," The girl introduced.

"And I'm Buzzard!" The Skywing dragonet finished.

Moon introduced,"Well, my name is Moon, and my companion here is Qibli."

"Now that we all know each other, what game do you want to play?" Qibli asked the pair of dragonets.

"We want to play a game..." Fig started,"In bed."

Moon's eyes widened,"Never mind, this was a bad idea, lets go Qibli!"

"Hold on!" Buzzard called,"My friend was joking!"

"Yeah! We just want to play a regular game of Hide and Seek!" Fig added.

"Hide and Seek?" Qibli repeated.

"Yup!" Fig confirmed.

"Fine! That sounds a lot better!" Qibli said.

"Alright! Where shall we play?" Moon asked.

"How about in our inn room?" Buzzard suggested.

"Why do you have an inn room?" Moon asked,"What about your parents?"

"Oh, both of our parents are- hey! We're not telling two strangers that much about us!" Fig yelled, "Anyway, lets just go to our inn room!"

"Please excuse Moon," Qibli apologized,"She can't help but be curious."

"Don't apologize for me, I can talk," Moon said.

Fig and Buzzard's inn room was quite spacious, with a bathhouse next to the room that they temporarily owned,two beds, two closets, and a sitting room.

"Alright ready to play guys?" Fig asked,"I'll be sitting on a pillow in the sitting room, and I'll count to thirty seconds. You can only go int the bathhouse and our room."

Everyone nodded.

"Alright! I'm counting! One, two, three, four!" She started.

As she kept on counting the rest of the dragonets started to find their hiding spots.

When she finished counting, Fig heard a rustling noise in the bedroom. She got up from her pillow, and exited the sitting room, and into the bedroom.

She looked under Buzzard's bed, and found Buzzard rolling around trying to find a comfortable position to lay in.

"Oh," Buzzard said when he funnily realized Fig was staring at him,"You found me."

"Yeah, so get out and help me look for the others."

After Buzzard got out from under the bed, Fig checked the top of the bed and as she did so she said,"Maybe they're both under here..."

"Pfft!" Buzzard laughed,"Well maybe they're both in the bath together!"

The pair of dragonets proceeded to laugh uncontrollably.

Qibli who was uncomfortably squished in a wardrobe nearby and thought,"Those dirty minded kids!"

Then Fig and Buzzard left their room, and went to check the bathhouse.

Even though she had been sitting very silently and unnoticeable, Moon had chosen the most obvious place to hide, the bathhouse closet. So when she had been found, Moon went along with the quest to find Qibli.

They started looking everywhere except the wardrobe, and after fifteen minutes the group found Qibli. He sighed in relief as he got to climb out of his uncomfortable position and stretched his limbs.

"Gosh, you guys are really slow!" Qibli sighed,"Well I guess it's Buzzard's turn to count now."

So the group played Hide and Seek again, and kept on playing until they realized it was sunset. Overall, Fig had been the best seeker, Qibli the best hider, Moon the most quietest hider, and Buzzard was able to get comfortable in seemingly uncomfortable positions.

"The sun is setting already,"Moon observed as she looked out the window.

"I guess we have to get going now," Qibli said.

"What?" Buzzard exclaimed, "You're going already?"

"You have to understand, it's sunset already," Moon explained.

"Can't we just have dinner together?" Fig asked.

"Thank you,but no." Qibli said, "But you can walk us out if you want."

"Yeah!" Fig agreed. Buzzard nodded along too.

After Fig and Buzzard walked them to the entrance of the inn, they waved goodbye until the pair couldn't see Moon and Qibli anymore.

Qibli and Moon had never thought they would make friends with two year olds. But then again, they were in the town of Possibility, anything is possible.


	7. Chapter 65

(A/N, Haha! I am on an updating spree!

Hey! Do you like Percy Jackson? I sure do! And so does my friend, Tratie4thewin! She's writing a PJO fanfic and she BETTER publish it soon. So go check her out!

Saphina: Sure will!

WolfFrostTheMighty: Don't worry, I know that Jacob is protective over Moonbli. And that he was lying that Umber was in love with Winter.

This is an extra chapter that shows what Qibli was writing in the last chapter!

I don't own WoF, ok?)

A Morning Walk

Fig had gotten up earlier than she had expected, so she decided to go for a nice morning walk. After walking for around thirty minutes in Possibility, she wound up finding herself in the garden near the clinic.

She then noticed a slip of parchment where Qibli had been laying down, when she and Buzzard had found Moon and Qibli.

Fig picked up the parchment and read the front, she was very confused on what it said. She turned the parchment over, and she snickered as she read it.

The front read: "I have been thinking about Sunny, her father Stonemover, and the Darkstalker. Apparently the Darkstalker is an animus, and so is Stonemover. Winter says there were no previous Nightwing animus before Darkstalker, and that animus powers are only hereditary. So if Stonemover is an animus and so is the Darkstalker, does that make them relatives? If so then that means that Sunny is a descendent of the Darkstalker, and Prince Arctic of the Icewings."

The back read:

"You are the moon I look up to at night.

Your beauty far surpasses that of the stars.

Intelligent is a word to describe you...

But to describe my feelings for you is impossible.

So I will say it simply,

You are my important person,

You are the one I love."

"So Qibli is in love," Fig murmured, "That's nice." She put the parchment back down and walked back to the inn. It had been a nice morning walk.

(This was intentionally short, since it is only a special chapter.)


	8. Chapter 8

(Ugh... Sorry for the lazy delay. I'm just too lazy to write.

DeeDee the Dragon Cat: If we ever see Fig again, she will definitely blab to Moon about the love poem.

WolfFrostTheMighty: Thank you.

Also that first hide and seek game they played was based off one hide and seek game I played. I was Fig when she checked the bed for BOTH of them.

I don't own Wings of Fire.)

It's a Mirage

Second day of waiting and Moon and Qibli were yet again bored out of their minds.

Fig and Buzzard had even said they would come to the clinic in the morning to play, but they still hadn't shown up yet!

"I'm going for a walk," Moon announced,"Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure, that's a great idea."Qibli agreed. The pair set off into the busy streets of Possibility.

After walking for a while, Moon thought she saw something interesting. "There's something green over there... Oh maybe it's a coconut!"

"What?" Qibli asked," Why would there be a coconut in the middle of the desert? H-hey! Why are you running away?! Crud."

Moon had run away to get to the darned maybe coconut. Qibla sighed and ran after the runaway Nightwing.

Then Moon suddenly came to a stop. Startled, Qibli bumped into her; Moon lost her balance, and they landed on top of an unfortunate, small, green Seawing.

"Get off me!" The Seawing yelled. Moon and Qibli obliged to his order.

"Hey, I remember you," Moon started,"You were that Talons of Peace dragonet, uh Shrimp was it?"

"My name is Squid you idiots," Squid replied,"And why the heck did you attack me?!"

"We weren't planning to fall on you,"Qibli said,"Moon thought you were a coconut and ran to get you; then I had to run after her and I bumped into her and then we fell on you."

Squid stared at them,"That did not make any sense, but don't be expecting forgiveness from me. You didn't even say sorry!"

"Sorry for not saying sorry," Moon apologized," Also, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Errands for the Talons, and I just HAD to get stuck with that fat Mudwing!" Squid complained, pointing at an oversized Mudwing picking fruits at a fruit stand.

"Um... Sir you have to pay for those..." The fruit stand keeper stammered.

The Mudwing waved it away dismissively,"I will, don't worry. Oh Squid! D'ya need me for anything?You're pointing at me!" Then he added,"Also do you have anything I can pay this guy with?"

"No! I don't need you for anything, and pay for it yourself!" Squid snapped back. He looked at Moon and Qibli," And what are you two doing still here?"

"Well actually Shrim- I mean Squid, I was thinking we might be able to play a game together." Qibli offered.

"Let me think about it," Squid said,"But first I'll have to rescue Ochre before he's arrested."

Squid couldn't negotiate with the fruit seller to let Ochre off the hook. He had touched and eaten too many fruit. So begrudgingly, Squid payed for the fruit Ochre had eaten or touched.

"Alright," Squid sighed,"What game do you want to play?"

"Qibli was thinking," Moon said, "We could play, truth or dare"

"I think I'll play," Squid said. Ochre agreed too. Squid added,"But first off, how about we not play in the middle of the street."

(A/N I'll update the actual truth or dare chapter later, hopefully soon.

Oh! Oh! I just got an idea, Squid x Ochre! Why? It'd be a love hate relationship. Also if you're homophobic I don't give a frick. I also made a Wattpad account called LoleusFronto!)


	9. Prince Not So Charming

(A/N Wings of Fire is not owned by me. Stupid Writer's block.

Dee Dee the Dragon Cat: Yay not a homophobe! Don't be afraid to show your PRIDE!

Saphina: Yay, ship! Ship! Ship!

Them dam demigods: Yes due to your begging I've got a Wattpad account I don't know what to do with. Flame unfortunately can not join because he is still currently at JMA. And yeah, I like Moonbli. )

Prince Not So Charming

Squid was actually right. They did have to get out of the streets if they wanted to play. The only place Moon and Qibli really went to was Mayflie's clinic. So soon enough the two friends and the two acquaintances were headed towards the clinic.

"Alright, so I'll start us off," Moon said as she sat down on the stone bricks in the garden."Ochre, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why did you bully Fatespeaker?"

"Uh, one word annoying." Ochre said.

"Yeah! She was insane!" Squid agreed.

"That's unnecessarily mean." Qibli commented.

"Even if Fatespeaker is a bit odd." Moon added.

"Oh who cares? Anyway you're up Ochre." Squid told Ochre.

"Uh, what's-your-face truth or dare?" Ochre asked pointing at Qibli.

"My name's Qibli, not What's-your-face." Qibli corrected Ochre, "Also, I'm choosing a dare."

"Stumble around like a drunkard."

"But I haven't been drunk, so I wouldn't know what it would be like." Qibli protested.

"Just do it!" Squid ordered.

"Fine Squid, but you're the innocent bystander I'm gonna be drunk around," Qibli reluctantly agreed as he stood up and started pushing Squid to the side.

"What?! When did I-" Squid protested, but was interrupted when Qibli slammed into him.

"Ho? Sho Shorry! (Oh? So sorry!)" Qibli apologized in a slurred voice, and took a gulp of imaginary alcohol from an imaginary flask of imaginary alcohol. Grabbing Squid's shoulders, Qibli spouted,"My my my! You shir are bootiful! (You sir, are beautiful!)" Then Qibli started to hug Squid and added,"How 'bouts cha come ovah to mah home? (How about you come over to my home?)" While Qibli was attacking poor Squid, Moon was trying not to fall off her seat from laughter. Ochre was laughing his head off and jeering at Qibli to do more.

After a few more minutes of hysterics Qibli was tired of getting feebly slapped by Squid, and attacking him, so he let go of Squid, sat back down and asked, "So uh, Squid truth or dare?"

"Being a man of my-" Squid started.

"You're not a man." Ochre interrupted.

"Whatever, shut up! Anyway I have my secrets so dare."

"Kiss Kinkajou on the lips for seven minutes. She's that unconscious Rainwing in the clinic." Qibli stated the dare.

Moon lightly slapped Qibli on the forehead and scolded,"That's inappropriate!"

"You should be mad at Squid since he's gonna kiss your friend in her sleep!" Qibli said.

"Oh that's true too." Moon realized. She stomped up to Squid. Even she towered over the six year old dragonet. Moon growled,"If you even think about kissing Kinkajou anywhere other than the lips, I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!"

Ochre whistled," Whoo... Scary girl."

"That's rather morbid don't you think?" Qibli commented.

"I wasn't gonna do that stuff anyway!" Squid yelled. He ran into the clinic.

"Now that I think about it. This reminds of the Prince Charming in Kinkajou's story, who wakes the princess up by kissing her!" Moon said cheerfully as she settled back down.

"More like Prince Not So Charming." Qibli corrected.

In the clinic there was an empty desk, with a bell on it. Squid didn't know where the Rainwing was being kept so he rang the bell and asked,"Uh... Doctor? Is the doctor here?"

"Yes?" Said a female Mudwing as she walked in,"I'm the doctor, Mayfly. Do you need anything young man?"

"Um, I need to know where the injured Rainwing is staying. Her name is... Kinkajou." Squid asked uncertainly.

So Mayfly showed Squid to Kinkajou's room. It was the one right next to the garden. Mayfly left the room. Squid didn't realize it was near the garden until he heard Qibli say,"Hey there charmer! Took you a while."

"Wait what?! I was right here? Oh Ochre stop laughing!" Squid whined. He then planted his lips onto Kinkajou's and started counting to seven minutes. Little did Squid know that in five minutes was the time Mayfly would check up on Kinkajou. One minute passed. Then two minutes. Then three. Four minutes. Then came five minutes. Then came Mayfly. When Mayfly walked into the room it took her a minute to process the scene. A boy and a girl in a room together. The girl was unconscious. The boy was kissing her. IN. HER. SLEEP.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO THE PATIENT YOU PUNK?!" Mayfly screamed.

"AAAAHHH! Please don't kill me!" Squid screamed, and jumped out of the window," I was given a dare!"

"Kids nowadays..." Mayfly muttered as she checked up on Kinkajou like she had originally planned.

Squid panted,"Phew... Truth or dare Nightwing?"

"My name is Moon, and truth."

"Tell us... About the most romantic thing that happened to you,"Squid wheezed still out of breath from screaming, running and jumping out of a window.

"Would saying I love you to a Papaya count? Because I'm pretty sure that's the most romantic thing." Moon asked.

"Seriously?" Ochre asked.

Moon nodded,"Seriously."

Squid yawned," I'm tired, I wanna take a nap." Squid tried to drag Ochre away and said,"Come on. You, me, sleep, now!"

Moon and Qibli looked at each other, and said,"Um..."

"Not in that way!" Squid yelled as he still unsuccessfully tried to drag Ochre,"Come on you lump, they think I'm a child so you have to check me in."

"But I'm not tired." Ochre complained.

Moon and Qibli looked at each other again with satisfied smiles. Another day had passed. They wondered what Winter was doing right now.

(Here it is! La la la!)


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: I'm back people, did ya miss me? Probably not, I'm just an Internet person. But hey people, go an' read my other stories, I think they're cool. But that's probably just my ego getting in the way.

Foxelz: Sorry about that OC chapter, I was running out of ideas. If Qibli doesn't end up with Moon I hope he ends up with Umber. And YES I wish there were more mature stuff that's not about romance in this fandom.

Dee Dee the Dragon Cat: That's probably my favorite line too. Except for,"Rainwing, you have the eyes of a rabid Fangirl." Totally describes me.

Evilnerd21: Of course, I'll definitely do a Winterwatcher one but it'll just be a memory. Because as of book 7 they aren't even near each other. Also, Qibli didn't sing at all, it was a poem that he wrote but was too shy to actually show it to her.

MCZ: Great you got me obsessed with Spazzmatica Polka, and saying Spazzmatica.

Silver fangs: Thank you!)

Familiar Faces

Kinkajou was in the forest with her friends, Moon, Winter and Qibli. She was delighted to be with them, Qibli was so cool, Moon was nice, and Winter was just so grumpy that it was funny!

"Hey guys? I have an idea." Kinkajou said.

"What is it?" Moon asked. Winter and Qibli nodded, signalling that they were curious to know what Kinkajou's idea was too.

"How about we play the game of Truth or Dare?" Kinkajou proposed.

Winter groaned,"Again? But it's just quite so..."

"Embarrassing?" Moon suggested.

"Humiliating." Winter added.

"Mildly violent?" Qibli suggested.

Everybody stared at him like he had grown two heads.

"What?" Qibli asked," It can be violent."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be bad. Sure." Moon said.

"I guess I'll play too." Qibli agreed. He nudged Winter with his elbow, "How about you buddy?"

"We're merely acquaintances, not friends," Winter said, but the look on his face told otherwise," But sure, I'll play."

"Alright me first," Kinkajou said, sitting cross legged. She pat the ground, and motioned for them to sit down as well. They did. " Qibli, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If half of the Sandwing population was in danger, and your family was in danger, who would you save?"

"Easy," Qibli started,"I'd save the population; not only is that a smarter choice but my family doesn't really care about me anyway. To be fair, I don't really care about my family either."

"Uh, sorry?" Kinkajou apologised, not knowing Qibli's family situation.

"It alright, it alright!" Qibli waved off, putting on a funny voice to lighten Kinkajou up. It got her back smiling once more. "Alright so Winter, truth or dare?"

"I'm going to regret this, but dare." The Icewing decided.

"Please don't hate me more," Qibli started," I dare you to wear some flowers on your head, fly around and give a bouquet to the first person you see regardless of their gender. Also pretend you love him or her."

Winter sighed and ripped a patch of flowers out of the ground and basically just threw them on his head. Then he ripped out another patch of flowers and called it a bouquet. He took off into the air searching for somebody, whilst making sure that he wouldn't get lost.

After about fifteen minutes, Winter saw two dragons below. The pair was a Mudwing and Sandwing. He swooped down and landed in front of them. The first dragon he noticed was the Sandwing who was male.

To get things over and done with, Winter held out the bouquet and said," It was love at first sight, please accept these flowers,"

"What the frick?" The Sandwing asked.

The Mudwing who was female, yelled," Excuse me! What are you doing? That's my lover!"

"Well how was I supposed to know?!" Winter snapped back, "Anyway, it's not like I actually swooned over him at first sight!"

"Then why...?" The Sandwing asked.

"It doesn't matter," Winter said and flew back to his companions.

Little did Winter know that his friends had been following him. And he was shocked to find an empty camp.

He was enraged when he realised that his friends had been following him, and he yelled a torrent of angry words to them. But he didn't mean most of them.

"Alright." Winter said, his voice softened as he said,"Moon, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Spin around with your eyes closed for three seconds and kiss the first person you see," Winter said hoping it would be him.

So Moon commenced spinning around. After three seconds she opened her eyes. If she hadn't kept on spinning around due to dizziness, she would've had to kiss Kinkajou. But she kept on spinning and her eyes landed on Winter.

She knelt down and lightly pecked Winter's forehead. A faint blue blush spread across the Icewing's face. Then Moon sat back down beside Kinkajou and Qibli.

"Kinkajou, truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"I'll settle for a truth;thank you very much." Kinkajou said.

"If we were food, what food would we be and why?"

"Moon, you would be a... Mango." Kinkajou.

"I'm a mango?" Moon asked.

"Because you are sweet, and very bright. Bright meaning intelligent, not brightly coloured in this case."

Kinkajou turned to Winter,"You are a lizard... Because you're quick? Not like I'd eat a lizard anyway."

"That's what I am?" Winter asked and began to wonder if he was that unfriendly to be a small insignificant lizard.

"And you," Kinkajou said as she looked at Qibli.

"I'm scared now." Qibli commented.

"I heard that Seawings can't eat them anymore, but you'd be a dolphin. Because I read that they are smart and so are you, and a picture I saw was really cute. Just like you."

"Ha." Qibli said,"I'd be a dolphin."

"Alright, Qibli truth or dare?" Kinkajou asked.

"Dare."

"Um... Tell us a very long and detailed story?"

"Long and detailed, eh?" Qibli said, a wide grin spread across.

"Three moons, he's going into talk until we die of boredom mode!" Winter exclaimed,"You two run, unfortunately I have to stay behind or he'd follow us."

"MUAHAHAHAHA!" Qibli cackled, clearly not listening to a word his friends said.

"Go go! Shoo!" Winter whispered to the girls.

"Once upon a time,"Qibli started, "There was a rumor that a beautiful Sandwing girl was stuck in a tower waiting to be rescued. One day a Sandwing prince named Summer climbed up to the window in the tower. The Sandwing girl, Cobra, congratulated the young fellow and then threw him out the window..."

Qibli kept on babbling on about Cobra throwing Summer out the window a bunch of times. Winter was... Screaming into the ground to block out Qibli's long and detailed story.

The girls creeped back to see that scene of Winter screaming and Qibli calmly telling a story.

"Oh hi!" Qibli cheerfully said, waving at them,"I just finished telling the story, wanna hear?"

"Qibli your dare is over." Moon said.

"More importantly, what about him?" Kinkajou asked, nodding her head towards the screaming Winter.

"I got this." Moon said and poked Winter in the neck, very hard.

"Please! No more stories!" Winter begged lifting his face from the ground,"Oh, it's just you."

"Winter, Truth or dare?" Qibli asked.

"Truth."

"Did you ever actually kill someone in the war?" Qibli curiously asked.

"Well, almost. I was this close to killing him, but I didn't." Winter confessed.

"Huh, no wonder why Icicle said all those things about you not being able to kill dragons." Qibli said.

"Oh shut up," Winter said," Moon truth or-"

But Winter stopped short when he felt Qibli lean against his shoulder,"What the?"

"G'night." Qibli said and closed his eyes.

"Good night everyone." Moon said, leaning against Winter too.

"Nighty night. Sleep tight." Kinkajou said and fell on top of Winter.

Winter leaned his back against the tree and said,"Good night... Friends."

In Pyrhhia there was a town called Possibility. In Possibility was an injured Rainwing named Kinkajou. And even though she was in a deep sleep, Kinkajou smiled at the memory.


	11. Betrayal Blushing and Gayness

(And...I'm back! I've just been so obsessed on the Jade Mountain forum! Hello hello, I am running out of ideas. So if you could tell me some ideas, that'd be really helpful. This will be set in a human AU, timeline's do not exist. Also Umber is openly gay in my human AU, but he ain't telling that he has a crush on Qibli!

Foxelz: Ok! I'll think of stuff

AlenaMiyuki: Oh my gosh, that is a GREAT IDEA.

Blah blah blah, I don't own Wings of Fire.)

Betrayal, Blushing, and Gayness

It was the weekend in Jade Academy so the students could do whatever they please to do. But of course, as usual, the Jade Winglet was full of already done projects, homework and assignments. So they didn't have anything productive to do, as usual.

"Hey guys?" Kinkajou asked to get the attention of the other teenagers in Jade Winglet's central lobby. Nobody paid attention. She raised her voice higher,"Guys?"

"Hm? What is it Kinkajou?" Moon mumbled, she was too absorbed in her book to pay much attention.

"I was thinking of a game we could play." Kinkajou announced.

"NO." Winter said, looking up from his phone.

"Oh please, you don't even know what I'm gonna say!" Kinkajou countered.

"Well if it is a game you are suggesting it is not going to end well." Winter said, shuddering at all the games of truth or dare he played with her.

"It's different from truth or dare," Kinkajou told him,"Instead it's kiss, marry,kill!"

Kinkajou asked for everyone's opinion on the game, and everyone said that they wanted to play it, even Winter begrudgingly agreed to it. Carnelian was not present as she had barricaded herself in her dorm long before the thought of the game even sparked in Kinkajou's head.

"Alrighty then, me first!" Kinkajou announced,"Moon, kiss,marry, kill, Winter, Qibli and Umber."

Moon's almost immediate answer was,"I'd kiss Qibli, kill Winter and marry Umber."

"Seriously?" Winter inquired,"I do not mean this to sound offensive but, you are marrying the gay guy?"

"Yes, why me?" Umber asked, and then gesturing to Winter and Qibli added,"Why don't you marry one of them?"

"Because killing off the gay guy seems rude, and I wouldn't know which one of them to chose marry for," Moon answered.

"That makes sense, I guess," Qibli commented.

"So it's my turn now I guess. Winter, kiss,marry, kill, Blister Blaze, and Burn." Moon said.

Winter thought about for a few seconds and answered,"Kill Burn because she's crazy, kiss Blister because she's smart, marry Blaze because she's rich, not banished and stupid."

"Oh you're gonna marry Blaze!" Qibli teased while making kissy faces.

Winter sighed and face-palmed, "Kiss, marry, kill, Winter, Turtle, and Umber."

"Who was that for?" Qibli asked, and stopped making kissy faces.

"You."

"Oh," Qibli said,"Kiss Turtle, marry Umber, kill Winter."

"Well." Winter said with a displeased look.

Umber blushed and stuck his face into the book he had been reading and hoped nobody could see the red in his cheeks.

"But I'm not gay." Turtle stated.

"Well, you're my best friend Winter, I can kill you off in a game." Qibli stated.

"Hmph," Winter grunted.

"Anyways, Turtle K,M,K, Sunny, Tsunami and Glory." Qibli told Turtle. (And yes, Qibli is actually saying the letters K M and K.)

Turtle glared at Qibli for adding his sister to the mix and then answered,"Kiss Glory, marry Sunny, and kill Tsunami... Bro, why did you add my SISTER?! You made me kill her."

Qibli shrugged.

Turtle sighed and turned to Umber,"Umber ki-"

"Eep! What?!" Umber exclaimed, having been too absorbed in the book to notice anything really.

Turtle finished,"Kiss, marry, kill, Winter, Qibli and... Morrowseer."

"WHY ME?!" Winter complained.

"Hashtag, popular guy problems," Qibli said, but immediately realized how stupid he sounded.

"Reactions are fun to see," Kinkajou said before Turtle. Realizing they were going to say the same thing, Turtle raised his hand for a high five. Kinkajou returned the favor.

"Kill Morrowseer he's dead anyway, kiss Winter, and..." Umber said then blushed profusely and finished," And marry Qibli."

Qibli whistled,"I feel so special."

"Now Kinkajou!" Umber said and pointed at her.

"Yes...?"

"Kiss, kill, marry, rainbows, cloud, and death," Turtle provided as choices.

"Kill rainbows, I basically am one so no need for anymore, kiss death, and marry a cloud because they are soft and fluffy," Kinkajou answered.

"Just wondering," Moon started, "Why would you kiss death?"

"Because since I will die someday, I'd like to be friendly with death," Kinkajou answered and then said, "This is getting kind of boring for me, any ideas for another game anyone."

The group sat in silence for a little bit when Turtle spoke up and with a sly grin he said,"I have an idea."


	12. It's a Trust Exercize Trust Me

Chapter 12: It's a TRUST Exercise, Not an Interrogation

(Chào friends! Sorry for not updating sooner. I am just a lazy butt. Like REALLY lazy. ^^;

Guest: Great idea for the dare! Yes I will use it in a later chapter! For now it's sort of diverging off of truth or dare in my little Modern AU chapters!)

"Actually it's not really a game, but it'll be fun." Turtle said.

"Really? What'll it be about then?" Kinkajou asked.

"I was getting to that." Turtle said, slightly annoyed by the interruption,"I think everyone here has an electronic device, so my idea is that we go through each other's internet history!"

"Um, what?!" Winter said, frantically trying to delete his internet history, but Kinkajou swiped his phone away from him before he could.

"This is like a police interrogation! We need our privacy!" Qibli protested.

Kinkajou turned to Qibli," So you know what being interrogated by the police is like?"

"Uh, no."

"That's what I thought."

"I guess I'm fine with it. It'll be awkward but it's kind of going to make us trust each other or get to know one another, or something like those." Moon said.

"See! She agrees with us! So majority wants to do this." Kinkajou said triumphantly.

"Ahem. I haven't had a say in this." Umber spoke up.

"Oh yeah..." Kinkajou said,"What's your opinion on this then?"

"I say that we do it so Kinkajou doesn't try and hack our devices while we sleep." Umber said.

Qibli sighed,"He does have a good point. Fine let's show off internet history."

Everyone turned to Winter expectantly.

Winter reluctantly said,"Sure. You already stole my phone anyway."

Turtle pumped his fist,"Yes! My idea actually passed!"

Kinkajou asked,"So who wants to volunteer their phone first?"

"I might as well get it over with. My mom doesn't trust me with a phone, yet I have a laptop. Here." Moon said and slid her laptop on the coffee table.

Kinkajou opened it and said,"You have a password don't you? Put it in!"

"Oh so we're not being so invasive as to ask what my password is? Alright then." Moon said and typed in her password for them.

The others crowded around Kinkajou as she opened up Moon's browser history.

"Hm. Boring it's just Wattpad mostly. Wait a minute, who's this on Twitter?" Kinkajou asked.

"Um. An author." Moon replied.

"And who's this?" Kinkajou asked pointing to another name.

"Another author."

"And this?"

"Still an author."

"Wait a minute are you stalking authors on twitter?" Kinkajou asked.

"Um..."

"You ARE aren't you?" Kinkajou asked.

"What? No! I'm only doing it to keep updated on their books!" Moon defended herself.

"Oh." Kinkajou said looking disappointed, she closed the laptop and handed it to Moon"Here's your laptop then. I already searched through all of your history."

Kinkajou asked,"Who volunteers next?"

"I will. After all I don't search up embarrassing things," Winter volunteered.

"Of course you don't." Qibli said sarcastically.

"Exactly."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh. Well you're on my murder list now then."

"Ok then!" Qibli shrugged.

Winter handed his phone over to Kinkajou,"Here."

"Thanks,"Kinkajou said as she scrolled through his internet history,"Ooo. I see you have a Wattpad account. Let's see what you've written... WHAT THE BUTT IS THIS?!"

Kinkajou held up the phone and showed a story called, 'Turtle X Kinkajou.'

Turtle glared at Winter,"Kinkajou is the type of person I'd happily date, BUT WRITING A FANFIC ABOUT US IS CRAZY!"

"Wait a minute. You'd date me? As in like me? Or my personality?" Kinkajou asked.

"Shhhhhhhhhh. Let's save that for another time." Turtle said,"Our main enemy right now is Winter!"

"Sorry! I did that when I was bored!" Winter said.

"Then delete it!" Kinkajou and Turtle yelled in unison.

"Alright, alright!" Winter said and quickly deleted the story from his account,"Happy now?"

"Yes!"

"Bad Winter!" Kinkajou said swatting at him. "Okay, who volunteers for sacrifi- I mean search?"

"I volunteer as tribute! I mean I'm up for it. Ugh too much reading," Umber volunteered.

"There can never be enough reading." Moon said as Kinkajou started to search through Umber's phone.

Several minutes of silence passed before Kinkajou turned off Umber's phone and sighed,"Your history is so normal that it's not normal."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Umber asked as Kinkajou gave the phone back.

"Bad for me because it's boring. Good for you so you don't get humiliated." Kinkajou sighed,"Okay Qibli's next!"

"Oh okay." Qibli said and handed his phone to Kinkajou."Search away."

Kinkajou started to open up Google when the phone said you needed a password for that. She tried Safari, she needed a password. She tried to open up his photos. Password needed.

"HOW DO YOU EVEN GET PASSWORDS ON THOSE?!" Kinkajou asked.

"I shall never tell." Qibli said,"And I won't put the passwords in for you."

"What? Then tell us something on your internet history then." Kinkajou ordered.

"Alright then, I earlier searched up PowerPuff Girls Sedusa." Qibli said.

"Well it's not like I expected anything weird when you get to decide what to tell us." Kinkajou said.

"So now it's my turn," Turtle said.

"Yep! Now lets see what you have here..." Kinkajou said.

"There isn't anything embarrassing, and unlike Winter I'm not lying." Turtle said.

"Hm, that'd be boring. I just hope it's interesting. Ooo! Detective stuff, shows, detectives, murders, crime..." Kinkajou said spouting off a list of things in Turtle's browser history that related to detectives and mystery,"Okay! I guess we're done now!"

"What?" Umber asked.

"I said we are done with looking at each others stuff now." Kinkajou replied.

"No we aren't." Umber contradicted,"After all, YOU haven't gone yet."

"Uh..."

"It would be quite unfair if you didn't get your history checked as well." Qibli agreed.

"Yeah! You accused me of stalking! It's only right that we get to look at your browser history!" Moon exclaimed.

"And you made me delete my most popular story on Wattpad!" Winter added.

"It was a GOOD thing we did that." Turtle said,"But that's beside the point. Kinkajou is our main enemy right now!"

"What!? I'll never let you invade my privacy! N-NOOOOOOOOO!" And Kinkajou's wails of protest echoed through the halls.

The end.

Not really.

The battle between Kinkajou and the others had been a fierce fight. However Kinkajou lost in the end. It had been revealed that Kinkajou had subscribed to many online magazines that depicted photos of handsome men, and that SHE was the one stalking people on twitter.

There were still many hours left to have fun.

(YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I DID IT I DID IT! Finally. I'll try to update at least 2 times a month but no promises. Happy early Valentines day. I celebrate it by eating sweets and watching anime. How do you celebrate Valentine's?)


	13. Fun With Voices

Chapter 13: Fun with Voices

(A/N: I was going to name the chapter "Fun with Flags" but then I realized none of this had to do with flags. I may or may not have watched a Big Bang Theory episode before writing this.

Anyways, yay! It's a truth or dare chapter now. And this concludes my little Modern AU mini series for now.

MCZ: YES KURTLE/ TURTLEJOU FOR THE WIN

ClearlyaCrazyDragon: Thanks Clearly, glad you think these are funny.

Guest: Yeah I KNOW. But I am the author so I can do almost whatever I want. And making alternate universes is one of 'em!

Also I obviously don't own WoF.)

"Lets play one more game." Moon said.

"What do you mean,'one more'?" Kinkajou asked,"We're all done with work, we can play for the rest of the day if we want!"

"Fine, I'M playing for one more game." Moon corrected herself,"I just want to read now."

"Whaaaaaat?! But only playing with five people isn't as fun! Six is the perfect number!" Kinkajou protested.

"But since I'm going to leave. Let's a play a fun game. The fun game of Truth or Dare!" Moon said.

Kinkajou immediately brightened up,"REALLY?! Let's totally do it! Everyone else in favor of this?"

Umber and Turtle both nodded, with eager looks in their eyes.

"And I say a yes to that idea!" Qibli said.

Winter sighed,"I guess I'm outnumbered so I'll have to agree with you guys."

"Yes!" Kinkajou said,pumping her fist,"Okay! I'll start first, Qibli truth or dare?"

"Dare." Qibli said.

"Talk like Shakespeare for the rest of the game!" Kinkajou said.

"I accept-ith the challenge milady." Qibli said in response,"And when I do not fail-ith thine's challenge, I shalt laugh-eth in thy's face."

Winter groaned,"You should've dared him to shut up instead."

"It's funny to watch him talk like that,"Kinkajou said.

"Sir Winter, I shalt present two choices to thee. Truth or dare? That is the question." Qibli said with a dramatic voice.

"I am not going to talk like a moron, so I chose truth." Winter said.

"Hm..."Qibli leaned in and whispered something in Winter's ears and then he said,"Has thee ever passionately kissed a maiden? To be-ith more specific, kissed her with tongue?"

Winter blushed until his face was a scarlet red. He stuttered,"Uh, uh, y-y-yes?"

"You don't seem to sure about. It's a simple yes or no question." Turtle pointed out.

"OOO! TELL US WHO IT IS!" Kinkajou squealed.

"Yes, I'm curious to know too." Moon said.

"It was you." Winter said pointing at Moon.

"But I don't remember that..." Then it dawned on Moon,"Wait a minute, DID YOU MAKE OUT WITH ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING?!"

"Y-yes." Winter meekly whispered.

Moon was utterly mortified, as well as her friends.

Then Qibli stood up with a massive grin on his face and he chuckled,"You all fell-eth for it! Sir Winter isn't THAT much of a perver-" Winter punched Qibli in the arm,"Ow! Anyways, I told-eth Sir Winter to say-eth that!"

"And for the record I have not made out with anyone." Winter said.

Moon glowered at the two boys, and she went up to them and pinched them in the arm.

"Ouch. Thee pinches hard." Qibli noted.

"So, uh... Truth or dare Moon?" Winter asked.

Moon still had a slight glare at him and said,"Dare, but if it's something bad I will hire a personal assassin for obvious reasons."

"Okay... I dare you to pretend to be in love Tsunami."

"Fine."

IN TSUNAMI'S ROOM...

"Yeah? Who is it?" Tsunami said after hearing the knock on her door.

"Moon. Moonwatcher." Moon said.

Tsunami opened the door,"Yeah? What do you want?"

"I want you." Moon said.

"For what?" Tsunami asked.

"I WANT you." Moon said, waggling her eyebrows.

"What?"

"I want you. Nudge, nudge. Wink wink!" Moon said.

"I don't get it."

"Gosh darnit!" Moon exclaimed,"I'm pretending to be in love with you! It was a dare."

"Oh..."

BACK IN THE LOBBY

"She couldn't even tell that I was hitting on her!" Moon exclaimed.

"Maybe thou is just bad with the maidens." Qibli said.

"So are you." Moon said.

"Now now children! No fighting!" Umber said.

"Yes mothe-I mean Umber!" Qibli said.

"Yeah, THAT'S what you're supposed to mean." Umber said, slightly irritated.

"So, Umber truth or dare?" Moon asked.

"Truth, and it can't be anything related to romance." Umber said.

"What was the last dream you remembered?" Moon asked.

"Okay... So I had a dream where Jade Academy was flooded. So we had to find a portal to escape the flooded academy. We didn't find one though."

"Interesting..." Turtle commented.a

"Though I'm pretty sure that painting next to the music room was actually the portal." Umber added," So anyway, truth or dare Kinkajou?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to talk and act like a pirate for the rest of the game!" Umber said.

"Ye scum. This be mutiny, forcing yer cap'n to talk like this," Kinkajou said, immediately snapping into character.

Qibli sighed,"Alas we art in a situation of the same milady."

"Call me a lady one more time an' I'll be cuttin' yer head off with me cutlass," Kinkajou snarled.

Kinkajou turned to Turtle and said,"Turtle matey, which be yer picking? Walk the plank or tell us where that gold is?"

"Come again?" Turtle asked.

"Which be yer picking? Dare or truth?" Kinkajou reworded.

"Uh, truth... Captain."

"It be Cap'n!" Kinkajou snapped,"Tell us where ye be hidin' yer secret belongings!"

"Secret belongings?"

"Something ye wouldn't want to show us!"

"Well... I do read kiddie books from time to time and I keep them in the top drawer in my room." Turtle admitted.

"HARHARHARHARHAR!" Kinkajou howled,"WE BE RAIDIN' THE PLACE NOW!"

"Hey hey! You only said to tell you, not to let you see them." Turtle protested.

Kinkajou scowled,"Fine then. I be raidin' it 'nother time."

"Okay... Winter truth or dare?" Turtle asked.

"Dare."

"Talk like a valley girl for the rest of the game in three... Two... One."

"Oh my gosh! What is with all the voices?" Winter said with an annoying, higher pitched voice,"Like seriously! Why do we have to talk all weird?"

Qibli burst out laughing,"Ha! When thee talkeths like that, I get the best amusement!"

"Well Qibli. Like, truth or dare?" Winter asked.

"I picketh... Truth."

"What was like one of the worst lies you've ever told just because you were lazy?"

"When I was talking to thou, you had been mouthing the most not amusing things. There forth I spoke a lie and told thou that I had to leave." Qibli admitted.

Winter glowered at Qibli,"That was like, a lie?"

"Indeed," Qibli affirmed.

"I will like, so totally kill you later."

"Watcher of Moon, of which choices do you choose? Truth or dare?" Qibli asked.

"Another dare." Moon said.

"Say, 'how dare you' after every time a person sayeths something."

"How dare you... Make me do this?" Moon asked.

"Pfft. Seems like we all be actin' funny." Kinkajou said.

"How DARE you?!" Moon exclaimed,"Also truth or dare Kinkajou?"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRR! I be choosin' a dare!" Kinkajou said.

"How dare you pick that choice?" Moon asked with a menacing tone,"I dare you to sit on someone's lap until I say so."

"ARRRRRR! This be scandalous!" Kinkajou exclaimed, despite the fact that she then happily plopped herself onto Winter's lap.

"How dare you call it scandalous?"

"Like, why must I be the one she sits on?" Winter asked.

"How dare you question her choices?" Moon asked.

"TURTLE MATEY! Plank or treasure?" Kinkajou asked.

"How dare you choose Turtle?" Moon asked.

"Truth... Again." Turtle said.

"How dare you choose truth?" Moon was getting slightly annoyed by the fact that she had to keep on saying,'How dare you.'

"Which be better, Yellow an' white or black an' blue?" Kinkajou asked.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING UP THAT SUBJECT?!" Moon said in an outrage.

"Yellow and white." Turtle said,"Also I think Umber's turn should be the last. Moon looks like she desperately needs to read."

"HOW DARE YOU?! IT'S BLACK AND BLUE I TELL YOU! BLACK AND BLUE!" Moon yelled,"And yes. I need to read soon."

"Okay... Anyway, Umber truth or dare?" Turtle asked.

"I'm feeling risky, so dare." Umber said.

"How dare you..."

"Dramatically scream,'Noooooooooo!' As you fall on your knees and then say some crazy statement." Turtle said.

"How dare you..."

Umber fell to his knees and screamed,"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE GOATS WERE ACTUALLY THE COWS!"

"How dare you feed me cow milk! I thought it was goat milk! And... I'm done." Moon said,"Fun playing with you guys! But I have to read, the murderer is just about to be revealed in my book."

"I think I be talkin' like a pirrrate for the rest o' the day! It be fun!" Kinkajou decided.

"Get off my lap. Now." Winter scowled.

"Fine. Scumbag." Kinkajou said, reluctantly getting up."

"Talking like Shakespeare was cool but it definitely is not something I'd do for the rest of the day." Qibli said.

"The only thing I liked about it was seeing the rest of you. The dare and truth I got were awful." Winter complained,"And I hate that out of all people, Kinkajou chose to sit on me!"

"It's because she thinks you're gorgeous or something." Qibli said.

"W-what?!" Winter exclaimed.

"Oh stop being modest everyone knows you've bragged about your beauty before." Qibli teased.

"No I haven't!" Winter protested.

"My gosh, you two are like an old married couple." Turtle commented.

"Shut it you!" Winter and Qibli yelled in unison.

Umber said,"Oh dear. There never seems to be a quiet moment with us."


	14. The War of Cows and Carrots

Chapter 14: Past memories

(A/N: Chapter 14 is finally here! Yay!

To Charizard9000's review: Sorry. I ship Starspeaker but there will be some Sunnyflight in this chapter!

To MCZ: Yeah I had a feeling I'd mess up the Shakespearean.)

Three Years Ago...

"Everyone!" Sunny exclaimed as she strolled into the cave where the other dragonets were,"Wanna play a game?"

"Really? You know more games?" Glory asked.

"Yeah! Instead of telling me a story last night Webs-"

"You get stories?! That's so unfair!" Tsunami yelled.

Glory commented,"Spoiled little dragonet."

Clay sighed,"I guess that's the perk of being the youngest born dragonet."

"Now, now guys,"Starflight chided,"Let Sunny finish what she was about to say."

"Thank you Starflight,"Sunny said,"Anyway Webs was out of stories, so he told me how to play a game called,'Truth or Dare.' One dragon calls on another dragon and asks them,'Truth or dare?' If that dragon answers truth, then he has to truthfully answer a question the first dragon asks. If that dragon says dare, then he must do something that the first dragon tells him to do. Then it's that dragon's turn to ask another dragon,'truth or dare?' Does that make sense?"

"It does actually." Starflight said.

"So dare means they do whatever I want huh?" Tsunami said. A grin creeped along her face as her gaze drifted towards Glory.

Glory shuddered,"If we play, I'm doing truth."

"Well I think it's a good idea. I say we play,"Clay said cheerfully.

"Really?" Sunny smiled,"Does everyone else want to play?"

Tsunami was still grinning,"Indeed I do."

Glory sighed,"Well, it's worth a try."

"I agree with Clay." Starflight said.

"Yay!"Sunny cheered. "I want to go first! Clay truth or dare?"

"Truth," Clay decided.

"Okay, so, is it true that you stole some of Dune's dinner and ate it last night?" Sunny asked.

"I can't lie right?" Clay asked.

"No you can not." Starflight answered.

"Don't tell Dune, but I did eat some of his dinner last night." Clay said.

"Really?!"Tsunami exclaimed,"You'd expect that from me, but YOU? You're too nice to do that!"

"Yeah but his hungriness probably outweighs his niceness,"Glory commented.

"That was the ONLY time I stole his dinner; it's not like I do it all the time!" Clay said,"Anyway Glory, truth or dare?"

"Dare since Tsunami's not the one asking,"Glory said.

"I dare you to sing a song and make up the lyrics as you go and try not to stumble." Clay said.

"A challenge eh? Very well,"Glory said and started to sing:

"When the cow goes 'moo,'

And when the crows go,'Caw,'

That is when I said 'good-bye.'

Good-byyyyyyyyye!

And I,uh... Hugged my friends,

For the very last time,

As I said,'Good-byyyyyyyye!'

And there they stood as I walked away,

But it turns out I didn't walk so far...

Because... Uh..."

Glory stuttered on that last line not knowing what to say next.

"I think that's good enough," Clay said,"Now it's your turn."

"Uh, okay. Truth or dare... Tsunami?" Glory asked, trying not to smile.

Tsunami glared at her suspiciously,"... Truth."

"I truth you to tell us what you're afraid of," Glory said.

"Waking Kestrel up. Also I don't think that's how you say it Glory."

"Whatever,"Glory said and stuck her tongue out at Tsunami.

"Okay... So Starflight, truth or dare?" Tsunami asked.

"Uh. Dare...?"

"Wow! You're so cool Starflight! I'd never choose a dare!" Sunny said.

Tsunami grinned,"You're very smart Sunny. If I were Starflight I'd never a choose a dare either..."

Starflight's eyes widened,"W-wait! I take that back! I choose truth!"

"Too late! I dare you to do the carrot game with Sunny!" (It's the pocky game but with a carrot).

Sunny tilted her head,"What's that?"

"You're not the only one who knows new games. The carrot game is when two dragons put one end of a carrot in one dragon's mouth, and the other end of the carrot in the other dragon's mouth. They keep on biting into the carrot until they kiss." Tsunami explained.

"I'll go get the carrot..." Sunny said and hurried out of the cave.

By now Starflight had already pulled himself into his corner of embarrassment.

"You are evil Tsunami. Even I wouldn't make them do that." Glory said.

"That's what being,basically, their big sister is for. "Tsunami said proudly.

Sunny ran back to the room holding a carrot in her talon,"Here it is!"

"Oi! Starflight! Get out of your corner and do the game with Sunny!" Tsunami yelled.

Reluctantly, Starflight got out from the corner and approached Sunny.

Sunny bit onto the pointed end of the carrot, leaving the very leafy end for Starflight.

Starflight bit onto the other side and the two started to chew towards the middle.

As soon as they kissed, Sunny immediately pulled away,"Ewwwww! Sorry! But kissing is gross! Really gross! And plus we're only three years old! Brotherly and sisterly kisses are nice but not on the snout!"

Starflight winced when she said,"Brotherly" and pulled himself back into his corner.

"Way to let him down Sunny," Glory teased.

"What?" Sunny asked.

"Nothing."

"Starflight, I know you feel bad because of ahem the ''B" word, but it's your turn," Glory said.

Starflight glanced at her and said,"Okay. Sunny truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"D-do you... Like anyone here?" Starflight asked.

"I like everyone here! You're all my best friends!" Sunny exclaimed.

"Me too!" Clay agreed.

"They totally missed what he was saying," Glory whispered to Tsunami.

"I agree," Tsunami whispered back.

"I can't believe she didn't understand..." Starflight said defeated.

"Who do you like best here?" Clay asked Sunny.

Starflight perked up, wanting to hear the answer.

"My carrots!" Sunny answered.

"Carrots? I think cows are better!" Clay said.

"Carrots are better!"

"Cows are better!"

"Carrots!"

"Cows!"

"Carrots!"

"Cows!"

"Sunny, Clay! Let's go to sleep before you two start your own Phyrrian war!" Glory shouted.


	15. Queens Get Bored Too!

Chapter 15: The Big Bad Assassin Gets Insulted by a Pink Happy Ball of Sunshine

(Author's note:

To grovyleTheGreat's review: Yes the kids have coffee, Qibli was in love with Moon, also that cow and carrots story sounds awesome.

To PerfectlyClearly: Thanks!)

Deathbringer and Glory had fallen asleep together in the pavilion last night. Well,'together' wasn't exactly the way to put it since the two dragons had slept at least 15 feet away from each other. However they still called it 'together.'

As usual, Glory had awoken five hours before sunrise and had checked around her kingdom to make sure nobody had been murdered,everything was in order, and there were no weird secret societies conspiring against her.

"Good morning!" Glory said, smiling. It was about an hour before dawn and she had decided to wake up Deathbringer.

"Urh... What?" Deathbringer groaned, as he slowly opened his eyes.

"I said, 'Good morning!'" Glory repeated and kicked Deathbringer,"Get up!"

Deathbringer shot up to his feet,"What's the matter? Is somebody threatening to attack you?"

"My boredom's threatening to attack me. Let's do something,"Glory said.

"Like what?"

"Something with more than just you. I've had enough of just you for a while."

"Ouch that hurts."

"Whatever Moony eyes."

"Of course, Princess."

"Don't call me that or any other nickname, Deathbringer." Glory said.

"Yes Glory," Deathbringer said and gave her an over exaggerated bow.

"Stop that." Glory scowled,"Anyway do you have any ideas on what we can do?"

"Well... How about Truth or Dare?" Deathbringer suggested.

"Hm... Sounds like a good idea!" Glory said then added,"But like I said, I'm not doing anything with just you. So let's have more people."

Later...

"I brought these two for the game!" Deathbringer announced.

"Hi sis!" Jambu cheerfully said.

"This should better fun if you're waking me up at such an hour,"Grandeur said.

"Nice to see you too,"Glory told Grandeur, "Anyway, so do you two know how to play Truth or Dare?"

"I think so!" Jambu said.

"Don't lump me in with idiots who don't even know to play a game. I know how to play,"Grandeur said.

"Okay... Let's get started then! Jambu truth or dare?" Glory asked.

"Dare!" Jambu chose.

"Well then, I dare you to not be any shade of pink until it's your turn again," Glory said.

"What?! That's not fair! Pink is a sign of my happiness and I am happy," Jambu protested.

"Yeah well deal with it," Glory said.

"Fine," Jambu said and forced himself to turn his scales to a muted shade of green. Then he asked,"Truth or dare Deathbringer?"

"Dare," Deathbringer said.

Jambu smiled (It was the closest thing he could get to a smirk) and said,"I dare you to sing a song to Tsunami but it has to insult her and you have to sing it in the nicest tone possible."

"Oh no... Don't follow me!" Deathbringer said before he flew off to Jade Mountain Academy.

"Don't die!" Glory called out to Deathbribger. Once he was out of earshot she turned to the others and whispered, "Okay let's follow him."

AT JADE MOUNTAIN...

"What do you want Deathbringer? Is something wrong in the rainforest?" Tsunami asked.

"No, I was just concerned for your wellbeing. Would you like me to sing you a lullaby to help you sleep at night?" Deathbringer asked.

"It's the morning and no," Tsunami replied.

"Too bad."

"NO!"

"Too late!" Deathbringer said and sang,

"Be quiet little dragonet

You're always yellin-"

Tsunami slapped him.

"There's no need to be a scaredy ca- AUGH!"

Tsunami stepped on his talons.

Deathbringer stopped singing and said,"Stop! It was just a dare. Calm down."

Tsunami narrowed her eyes,"Fine, I'll let you off with only a small punishment... For now."

Then she smacked Deathbringer with her tail and yelled,"Get out!"

"Go, let's get back before he sees us," Glory whispered to Grandeur and Jambu from outside of the room.

Grandeur and Jambu nodded and the three of them managed to get back to the rainforest before Deathbringer could.

Back at the rainforest...

"So how was singing?" Glory asked.

"Embarrassing, and I got beat up by her. Aka I hated it," Deathbringer replied.

"Oh you hate THAT? You're not the one being oppressed by his queen by not getting to be his favorite color!" Jambu said.

"I'm not oppressing you, it's a game. Plus Deathbringer can't turn a different color..." Glory muttered.

"You're not the one who was beat up by Tsunami," Deathbringer said.

"Indeed. I'm not the strong assassin who got beat up by somebody a year younger than him,"Jambu said.

"OH OH! Did my sunshine ball of a half-brother just insult you? You just got destroyed Deathbringer!" Glory said.

Grandeur clapped for Jambu and said ,"Good, I never liked that Nightwing anyway."

"Oh shut up you three," Deathbringer said,"Grandeur truth or dare?"

"Truth. I'm not dumb enough to choose dare," Grandeur said.

"I'll pretend to ignore that last comment. Anyway Grandeur have you ever been call-"

"Oh! I can't take it anymore! I NEED to be pink again!" Jambu shouted and turned his scales from green to pink.

"Hey! I said you had to wait until your turn!" Glory yelled at Jambu.

"I'm sorry..." Jambu said.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it! Your punishment for not upholding your dare is to... Lick my talons." Glory said.

"Ewwww! No I'll be green again!" Jambu said.

Glory sighed,"Fine, but you still have to wait until your turn to turn back to pink."

"Okay," Jambu said and returned his scales back to the same muted green.

"Uh... Anyway Grandeur, have you ever been called Granny by anyone?" Deathbringer asked.

"No." Grandeur answered.

Deathbringer was about to ask her if he could call her Granny but before he could ask,Grandeur said,"And no, you may not call me Granny."

"Awww... You're no fun Grandeur." Deathbringer said.

"Whatever. Queen Glory truth or dare?" Grandeur asked.

"Truth. There's nothing I need to hide anyway!" Glory said.

"Is it true that you're in a relationship with this ignorant Nightwing fool?" Grandeur asked.

"That's not very nice Ms. Former Queen!" Deathbringer said.

Grandeur shoved him away.

"Well... The truth is..." Glory mumbled and then more clearly said,"The truth is that I refuse to answer that question!"

"Was that sass?! Don't you sass me little lady!" Grandeur yelled at Glory.

"Hey! I'm your queen you can't yell at me!" Glory yelled back.

"I'm still green... Glory ask me the truth or dare thing!" Jambu said.

"Be quiet you!" Glory hissed at Grandeur and then asked Jambu,"Truth or dare? And you can turn back now."

Jambu sighed with relief and turned his scales to a vibrant hot pink, and then answered,"Truth."

"What's your favorite fruit?" Glory asked.

"My favorite fruit is the kiwi fruit!" Jambu said.

"As your queen I forbid you to eat kiwis until tomorrow," Glory said.

"Why meeeeeeeee?!" Jambu shouted dramatically.

Glory snickered and said,"Geez... It's only for a day."

Jambu sighed and asked,"Deathbringer truth or dare?"

"Dare again, preferably nothing related to Tsunami."

"I dare you to... Say 'let me eat mangoes' after every sentence you say," Jambu said.

"That's a lame dare," Deathbringer said and added,"Let me eat mangoes."

"It was all I could think of! I don't play games like this a lot!" Jambu said defensively.

"Whatever, Grandeur truth or truth? Let me eat mangoes." Deathbringer asked.

"Truth. It was wise of you to not add dare since I won't be choosing dares ever." Grandeur said.

Deathbringer asked,"Would it bother you if I called you Granny? Let me eat mangoes."

"Why are you so bent on calling me Granny? And yes it would bother me!" Grandeur said exasperated.

"But you're like a grandma to everyone!" Let me eat mangoes," Deathbringer responded.

"Oh shut up Nightwing. Queen Glory truth or dare?" Grandeur asked.

"Dare," Glory chose with confidence that Grandeur wouldn't make her do anything too extreme.

"I dare you to announce that you quit being queen to the entire tribe."

WHEN THE ENTIRE TRIBE WAS GATHERED...

Glory stepped out onto the platform and announced,"I've gathered you all here to announce that I quit being queen!"

A lot of Nightwings cheered at the announcement.

One Rainwing girl flew up and asked,"Can I be queen?!"

"What? No! This was just a dare! A dare!" Glory shouted. However nobody could really hear her as there was too much cheering from the Nightwings, annoyingly loud questions from some young Rainwing girls and confusion among everyone else.

"Now look what you made me do!" Glory yelled at Grandeur, "I quit this game! You three can go play around some more, but I'm going to settle this mess you made me make!"

"Who knew Grandeur could give such a savage dare?" Deathbringer whispered to Jambu.

"Yeah. I thought she'd just do some lame old dragon thing like lick a wall or something," Jambu said.

"And WHAT exactly are you two talking about, hm?" Grandeur growled at Deathbringer and Jambu.

"Nothing." They said in unison.


	16. Chapter 16: Afterlife Antics

Chapter 16: Afterlife Antics

(Author's note: This contains spoilers for Escaping Peril and every other book before it.

Sorry for being a slow writer. It's just that I'm very preoccupied with my shows. Like seriously I watched 5 movies in four days straight.

Anyway onto the story, it'll be the dead dragons playing truth or dare. )

"Why... Are you all... Asking to play a game with me?" Morrowseer asked.

"I know we're supposed to hate each other but we're bored and it's not like we can kill each other again," Viper said and added, "But I still hate that you let me die, like I could've been a better Sandwing than that Sunshine or whatever her name is."

Aside from Viper, the other dragons requesting to play the game of Truth or Dare with Morrowseer were: Dune, Scarlet, Kestrel, Blister, Burn and Gill. An unlikely group of dragons that wanted to play a dragonet's game with the lying, deceiving, Nightwing, Morrowseer. It was certainly one of the most interesting predicaments he had been in.

Morrowseer smirked,"Why not? I'll play, it gives me a chance to humiliate my enemies."

"Nothing violent is allowed!" Gill said, "Nor is anything inappropriate allowed considering Viper is just a dragonet."

Viper gave him a disgusted look,"Eeew! Does that mean if I was older you guys would've been okay with doing weird stuff?!"

"N-no! That's not what I meant! It's not!" Gill protested,"I-it was like a warning to Morrowseer...?"

"I'm not some pedophile!" Morrowseer huffed,"Dragonets are too annoying to deal with!"

"Er... My apologies," Gill apologized.

"If you guys could stop fussing, I'd like to go on with the game. I'm getting awfully bored," Kestrel groaned.

"Oh yes! I already stated the two rules, so other than that you can go crazy." Gill said and then asked,"Kestrel, truth or dare?"

"Dare, and make it good!" She answered.

"Okay, I dare you to speak in rhymes for the rest of the game," Gill said.

"What?! I hate rhymes! They're boring, repetitive, and annoying!" Kestrel protested.

"Yes they are. So deal with it and rhyme," Gill said.

Kestrel paused for a second and then said,"Oh fine, you swine. It's not like I care. Anyway Blister, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Blister said.

Kestrel asked,"Why did you choose Morrowseer to help you? I mean it's not like he could rule the Sand Kingdoms too."

Blister answered,"Well that's becau-"

Morrowseer interrupted her before she could finish and said,"Because, I was the only dragon suited for the job! After all, not only is the Nightwing tribe the best tribe, but I am the greatest dragon! Therefore making me the best of the best."

Morrowseer continued ranting on how great he was and how great the Nightwings were. After a few minutes of his petty speech the other dragons ignored him while he continued talking.

"What I was going to say was that I chose him because I needed to control the dragonets of destiny. And since he was a high ranking Nightwing he would be the best." Blister finished what she was originally going to say. Then she asked,"So, dearest sister Burn, truth or dare?"

"Do not call me that," Burn scowled and answered,"Truth."

"Why are you so stupid?" Blister asked with a patronizing smile.

Burn attempted to attack her sister, but Dune restrained her while Burn yelled, "WHY YOU LITTLE *beep* I'M GOING TO *beep* AND *beep*THE LIVING *beep* OUT OF YOU AND THEN I'LL *beep*beep*beep*"

*DUE TO TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES THIS PROGRAM HAS SHUT DOWN FOR THE MOMENT PLEASE WAIT FOR 5 SECONDS*

5

4

3

2

1

"Well now that you've calmed down and been chained Burn you still need to answer my question as to why you're stupid," Blister said.

"Because I don't need to be smart to kill you!" Burn growled, trying to wriggle out from the chains restraining her.

"Eh, that's a good enough answer," Blister said.

"Scarlet truth or dare?" Burn asked.

"Dare," Scarlet answered.

"Get your ugly face out of my view and stop saying,'thrilling' all the freaking time!" Burn said.

"Fine. But I don't say 'thr-' I mean the t-word all the time. I just say it to describe thr- I mean exciting situations!" Scarlet said and moved out of Burn's sight.

"I hate to agree with my sister, but you DO say thrilling all the time." Blister said.

"Oh whatever! Morrowseer truth or dare?" Scarlet asked Morrowseer who had JUST finished his speech about the greatness of Nightwings.

"Wait, how did you get to Scarlet already? I thought it was Blister's turn." Morrowseeer said.

Viper sighed and shook her head,"And here I thought Nightwings were supposed to be smart."

"Oh well!" Morrowseer shrugged,"I choose dare."

"I dare you to tell me how pretty I still am and how every other dragon here is an UGLY LITTLE RAT!" Scarlet demanded.

"Er... Why of course you're still beautiful. Even if you had rats for eyes you'd still be the prettiest dragon in the world. And everyone else compared to you is like a cockroach." Morrowseer said.

"Rats for eyes...? Great now I've got a mental image in my head of Scarlet with rat eyes..." Gill muttered to himself.

"Thank you!" Scarlet said and winked at Morrowseer.

Morrowseer shuddered and asked,"Dune truth or dare?"

"Truth...?" Dune decided uncertainly.

"What's the best thing about me?" Morrowseer asked.

Dune immediately replied,"The best thing is that you're dead."

Viper started laughing loudly,"Dead?! Ha! So cold-hearted I love it!"

Morrowseer scowled,"Well... You're dead too!"

"True but there are more dragons glad that you're dead than dragons that are glad that I'm dead." Dune smirked,"Anyway, truth or dare Viper?"

"Truth!" Viper said.

"Do you actually have any friends? Like ACTUAL friends?" Dune asked.

"Uh well no... But will YOU be my friend?!" Viper asked.

"No." Dune said.

"Hmm.. I guess I'll have to convince you another time. Gill truth or dare?" Viper asked.

"I think I'll settle for a dare!" Gill said.

"Go to the living world as a ghost and tell your wife you hate her writing." Viper said.

IN THE LIVING WORLD...

"Whooped-di-do, writing steamy fanfics between me and my husband," Queen Coral sang.

"Uhh... Coral? What is this?" The ghost of Gill asked.

"Gill?! But you're dead!" The queen exclaimed.

"I AM dead. What are you writing?" Gill asked.

"Oh this? This a story between you and me. You should read it!" Coral said and shoved the scroll into his face.

Gill silently read it and then,"AUGH! What is this?! What has happened to you since I died?!"

"You don't like it?" Coral asked.

"Yeah. I actually came to tell you that your writing sucks. Bye!" Gill said and then floated off back to the afterlife.

"WHAT?! Gill! I swear I will find your ghost and throttle it!" Coral yelled.

Gill had learned a very good lesson,"Do not mess with your wife, even if you're dead."

BACK IN THE AFTERLIFE...

Gill said,"Alright, I've angered my wife. So tru-"

"HIYAAAAAAAAA!" Burn yelled as she finally broke the chains off her,"BLISTER YOU'RE IN FOR A BEATING!"

"Well, gotta run!" Blister said and ran away.

Burn pursued her sister, intent on beating her up.

"This is my chance! BE MY FRIEND!" Viper said and threw herself onto Dune.

"What am I even doing here anymore?" Kestrel asked herself and stalked off to some other place.

Morrowseer and Gill took shots of whiskey every time Viper asked Dune to be her friend and every time they saw Blister and Burn running around like idiots.

Who knew that the afterlife made everyone idiots?


	17. Chapter 17: The Totally Official Meeting

Chapter 17: The Meeting That turned into a Party

The Queens of Phyrria were trying out a new thing. A meeting to be precise. Every two months, the queens would meet in an area in one of the tribes. The first ever meeting was held in the Rainwing forest, in Glory's pavilion.

Glory started with,"The Rainwing tribe is doing well. We've had no troubl-"

However she was abruptly interrupted by a female Nightwing crashing into the room from the roof shouting,"The party don't start 'til I walk in!"

"Uh, who are you?!" Glory asked.

"Oh right, most of you don't know who I am. I'm Foeslayer from at least 2000 years ago." She said confidently.

"Wait a moment! How'd you get out of that prison?" Queen Glacier asked.

"Oh some Icewing dragonet saved me, I forgot his name though," Foeslayer said and added,"But that doesn't matter! I came here to fix this gathering. Who cares about what's going on in the kingdoms, I know you ladies just wanna have fun!"

"That sounds awesome!" Glory said,"But you're still going to pay for the roof afterwards."

"Sure! Anybody else want to have fun?" Foeslayer asked.

Queen Thorn, Ruby, Coral, and Moorhen all raised their talons in agreement.

Glacier scoffed,"I guess I'll have to, I can't afford to disagree with every queen."

"Yay!" Foeslayer cheered,"Now I suggest that we play a game of truth or dare!"

"Yes!" Glory shouted,"All in favor?"

The other queens nodded in favor of the game.

"Sweet, I'll go first. Oh and just so you guys aren't surprised, I learned all of your names before coming here," Foeslayer said then asked,"Glacier, truth or dare?"

"That's Queen Glacier to you, and truth," Glacier said.

"Fine, Queen Glacier big is your family tree?" Foeslayer asked.

Glacier thought for a moment and then said,"It's as big as about how lazy you are, which is a lot."

"Oh yes, but my laziness isn't nearly as big as your ego," Foeslayer responded.

"Oh goodness! I had no idea Queen Glacier could be so catty," Ruby said.

"I know my ego's big. Anyway, Queen Glory truth or dare?" Glacier asked.

"Truth!" Glory said.

"Rumors have been flying around that you and your Nightwing bodyguard have been sneaking off to secret places in the night. Is this true? If so, what've you two been doing there?" Glacier asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. A secret makes a woman, woman," Glory replied.

"Yeah but only one truth prevails and the truth that'll prevail now is the one I'm asking you!" Glacier growled.

"Fine, fine! We go off into the night to... To... Make fun of our prisoner, Mastermind," Glory confessed.

"Boring," Glacier said.

"What did you expect us to do?" Glory asked.

Glacier leaned over and whispered something in Glory's ear. Upon hearing this, Glory pushed Glacier away and shuddered,"Ew..."

Glory coughed,"Ahem, anyway Queen Thorn truth or dare?"

"Dare," Thorn replied.

"I dare you to act like a dragonet until the game is over!" Glory said.

"Awwwww... You're such a meanie, I'm gonna tell my mommy about this!" Thorn said, immediately snapping into character and asked,"Hey old lady Coral, wanna do a truth or a dare?"

"Old lady? Whatever... Truth," Coral answered.

"Have you ever seen a ghost Ms. Old Lady?" Thorn asked.

"STOP CALLING ME OLD LADY!" Coral yelled, after calming down she said,"And yes I have. My husband's ghost came down to me and told me my writing sucks."

Glory snickered,"Well he does make a good po- "- Coral glared at her-" I mean I didn't say anything!"

"Anyways, Queen Ruby truth or dare?" Coral asked.

"Dare please," Ruby said.

"Make a rousing speech about the meeting!" Coral said.

Ruby jumped out of her seat and on to the table,"Ahem. Today, we were going to be formal and discuss important matter. But instead we made peace! We made peace by being weird and doing nothing productive! In conclusion, wow! Look at how weird we are! I am so weird with my weirdness!"

"Me too! I'm... I'm a weirdo!" Foeslayer said and jumped on the table.

"Any room for one more?" Glory asked.

"Heck yeah!" Ruby said and gestured for Glory to get on the table as well.

Moorhen just glared at them and said,"Get off the table."

"Yes ma'am..." Ruby said and got off the table. Foeslayer and Glory followed her actions.

"Queen Moorhen truth or dare?" Ruby asked.

"Truth," Moorhen answered.

"What's the weirdest thing you've ever ate that would make even a Mudwing raise her eyebrows?"

"Well, I one time ate a branch, sand, a feather, a butterfly... And a lot more!" Moorhen said.

"A butterfly?! How cruel," Foeslayer said.

"Well, I was 1 at the time," Moorhen explained,"So, Foeslayer truth or dare?"

"Dare of course!" Foeslayer said.

"I dare you to stand on the table and act like a complete lunatic," Moorhen said.

"But... Didn't you scold us for standing on it a few minutes ago?" Foeslayer asked.

"What Ruby did was unnecessary, but this is a dare so do it now," Moorhen ordered.

"Roger that matey!" Foeslayer saluted to the Mudwing queen and jumped onto the table,"Alright raise your talon if you can breathe air?"

All the queens raised their talons.

"Well then you're all idiots!" Foeslayer shouted,"We should be breathing chicken not air! But first to convert to chicken breathing, we must do the chicken dance and the can-can... At the SAME TIME!"

She then proceeded to somehow do the chicken dance and the can-can at the same time.

Suddenly... Pineapples! No, not really. Just then one of Glory's totally top secret, but currently visible, guards came in and upon seeing Foeslayer's crazy behavior she merely said,"Fuck this shit I'm out," and ran out of the room.

Then a few seconds after that Deathbringer literally waltzed into the room and sang,"Can you feel the loooove toni-"

However he was interrupted by Foeslayer jumping off the table and screaming at him,"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

"This was a bad idea..." Glacier sighed.

"I agree," Moorhen said.

"Me too," Glory said, not bothering to help her bodyguard being yelled at by Foeslayer.

"Me thrice," Coral said.

"I agree as well," Ruby said.

Thorn giggled,"This was the best idea ever! It'd be better if all meetings were like this, after all we've made peace by this!"

The rest of the queens all said in unison,"No!"

(Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update! Also could you spot the not-so-hidden references? Tell me how many you could find!)


	18. Chapter 18: Stupid Drunken Idiots

Chapter 18: The Aftermaths of Drunk Truth or Dare

(Author's Note: Well it's about time I updated. I would give you guys my excuses but that's not what we're here for.

If anyone wants to know the total amount of intended references was eight, they are: The party don't start 'til I walk in ( From Tik Tok), a secret makes a woman woman (Detective Conan), one truth prevails (Detective Conan), look at how weird we are (Family Guy), Suddenly... Pineapples (asdf movies), Fuck this shit I'm out (song with the same name), can you feel the love tonight (Lion King) and you shall not pass (Lord of the Rings).

Kestrel woke up, groaning. A skull pounding head ache throbbed beneath her temples. She looked around to see Dune and Webs passed out on the rock floor, and there were dozens of empty wine and beer bottles lying on the floor. She couldn't exactly remember what had happened last night so she kicked the two male dragons awake to help her remember.

Webs blinked awake, and tried to sit up but failed to do so. His muscles felt sore from alcohol.

Dune was less quiet in his awakening. "Ugh..." He groaned, trying to claw at Kestrel as she kicked him awake. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked even grumpier than usual. "Don't freaking wake me up!" He roared.

Kestrel's voice was hoarse as she said,"Look around you, I want to know what in three moons we did last night."

"Isn't it obvious? We drank," Webs whispered.

"I know that!" Kestrel snapped,"But do ya think dragons just drink and sit there? No they go and do crazy stuff and I want to know what we did!"

"I think I remember..." Dune said.

"Really? Out with it!" Kestrel demanded.

Dune cleared his throat and began,"It all started out with..."

THE NIGHT BEFORE...

"Those rotten dragonets! Trying to sass me and out-smart me! I'm older than them! I wouldn't have gotten here if I couldn't out-smart dragons, I'm a master at out-smarting! And they think they can win over me with their 'logic.' The nerve of those dragonets!" Kestrel grumbled as she entered the guardians' cave. It had been her turn that night to get the dragonets to sleep and they were even less tired than yesterday. Kestrel swore those dragonets were like owls.

"Sucks for you," Dune said, sipping on some wine.

"Give me some of that," Kestrel said, snatching the bottle from his talons. She inspected the bottle's label and said,"You weren't supposed to drink that. This is MY wine. No one else's!"

"Wow, I'm SO sorry," Dune said sarcastically.

"Now, now. Let's not get in a fight, I don't want the dragonets to wake up to two dead guardians who killed each other from fighting," Webs chided.

"Whatever!" Kestrel scoffed and chugged down her wine.

"Great now my mood's been ruined," Dune said, getting a bottle of beer. "Hey Webs, want a drink?"

"Ah, no thank you I'm fine. There should be at least one of us that's still stable in case something happens with the dragonets," Webs politely declined.

"Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen? A scratched claw?" Kestrel asked.

"Well... Maybe..." Webs said. Soon enough he had been pressured into drinking and the three of them were absolutely hysterical.

Dune was crying in a corner, Kestrel was saying,"Meep" over and over again claiming she had a fictional disease called the meeping disease. Webs decided to try something.

"Hey guys?" Webs called out.

"What?! My life is too depressing to listen to you worthless freaks!" Dune sobbed, not looking up.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" Kestrel said.

"But Dune, I think I have an idea to make you less depressed. And Kestrel I think this could cure your meeps!" Webs said.

Dune looked up,"Really?"

"Are you really telling the truth? Meep!" Kestrel asked.

"Yes! It's a game called,'truth or dare!'" Webs said.

"Really? I love truth or dare! I'm cuuuuuuuured!" Kestrel said.

Dune gave a slight smile,"I like this idea."

"Alright! Truth or dare Kestrel?" Webs asked.

"Truth is for the weak! Give me a dare and make it good!" Kestrel demanded.

"Breathe fire, away from us, until it's your turn again. And you can't stop in between to take breaths," Webs said.

"Hmph! Easy! But first, Dune truth or dare?" Kestrel asked

"Truth," Dune said.

"So did you and Thorn actually have that Sunny or is it just a rumor?" Kestrel asked. Then she turned away, made the 'fire is coming' noise, then breathed out a huge flame of fire.

"It's just a rumor. Thorn hit up some other guy I guess..." Dune said, taking another swig of beer.

"Alright. Webs truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth," Webs said.

"Do you love me?!" Dune asked, crying.

Usually Webs would have flat out said,"What the heck? No." However, in his drunken state Webs started crying and hugged Dune,"I love you man!"

"Will you marry me?!" Dune asked.

"Yes Dune! Kestrel you can stop! We're getting married!" Webs said.

Kestrel, who had been barely hacking out a fire stopped and asked,"Can I join?!"

"Yes! WE'RE ALL GETTING MARRIED!" Dune shouted.

*Meanwhile in the dragonet cave...*

"I can't freaking sleep... Their too hecking loud," Glory mumbled to herself.

*Back to the drunken currently polyamorous maniacs...*

"We'll have the ceremony tomorrow! But let us continue our game!" Webs said, "Kestrel truth or dare?"

"Dare! Dare! Dare!" Kestrel chanted.

"Speak in a more cutesy tone until it's your turn again," Webs said.

"Aw... That's a bit mean, chu~ But I'll try for you!" Kestrel said in a nasally high pitched voice.

"I liked our wife-to-be better when she was normal," Dune said.

"Whatever! But anyway cutie, truth or dare?" Kestrel asked.

"Dare, miss Wifey," Dune said.

"Compliment me! Make me feel pretty!" Kestrel demanded.

"You're smart. You're pretty. And you're strict which I find sooooo hot," Dune said and clung to Kestrel's leg.

"Aw! Thank you Dunie!" Kestrel said.

Dune let go of Kestrel,"Okay, Webs, truth or dare?"

"Still truth," Webs said.

"Have you ever broken a law?" Dune asked then added,"Aside from stealing an egg and abandoning your tribe."

"One time. Queen Coral has dolphins under the protection of the law and I ate one of them," Webs guiltily confessed in a tone that made it seem as if he had went on a mass murdering spree and not just eating something illegal to kill or eat.

Dune just stared at him,"I'd have a reaction but I've never seen a dolphin so I can't really react."

"Me neither," Kestrel said.

"They're really cute creatures that swim around and they actually seem to have feelings," Webs explained.

Dune shrugged,"Okay. So?"

"Yeah what's the big deal about an animal cutie pie?" Kestrel asked.

"You guys are heartless monsters," Webs muttered.

Dune shrugged,"Okay. So?"

"Anyway Kestrel, truth or dare?" Webs asked.

Kestrel dropped the cute voice and said, "Truth."

"Who should we invite to the wedding?" Webs asked.

"Nobody! I don't give a dang about any of my family and I doubt you guys give a dang about yours!" Kestrel answered.

"True," Dune said, taking a swig of beer.

"I have a son but I don't know if he's alive," Webs said.

"Shut it with the sob story, nobody cares. Dune truth or dare?" Kestrel asked.

"Dare," Dune said.

"I dare you to pour beer all of tail and lick it all off! Well aside from the poisonous part of course," Kestrel said.

"Alright, challenge acce-" Dune cut himself off.

"What's wrong?" Webs asked.

"Three Moons I think I have to throw up!" Dune said and scurried out of their cave. He started to vomit into the river... Where Tsunami was sleeping.

Tsunami instantly woke up when she felt something other than fish or water hit her face. She shot out of the water,"EEEEWWW! WHAT IN THE HECKITY HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Without waiting for an answer she ran away from Dune and went further upstream where the vomit wouldn't hit her.

Webs and Kestrel stayed away from Dune while he threw up.

Once Dune finished throwing up he cleaned his mouth and flopped onto the ground,"I don't think I can play anymore."

"Agreed," Webs said.

"You just rest Mr. Husband-to-be," Kestrel said.

And so they went back to the cave and fell asleep in their drunken happiness.

BACK IN THE PRESENT...

Kestrel looked at Webs and Dune in disgust,"Yeah we're not getting married."

"Remembering it almost makes me want to stop drinking," Dune said,"Almost."

"I'm disappointed in myself now," Webs said.

"Let's just all agree to never drink around each other again," Kestrel said.

"Agreed," The two males said.

(Happy Holidays and Happy (early) New Year! Also if you could give me some truths or dares that'd be great , I'm running out of ideas.)


	19. Chapter 19: Why the Fourth Wall? (Part1)

Chapter 19: Why the Fourth Wall?

(THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SENT IN DARES/TRUTHS THAT REALLY HELPED.

Sorry for the hold up. I've kinda had writer's block when it came to writing this sort of comedy where it's game-centered.

Also to the guests Hi and Sometimes Rude, yes those are too harsh. No severely injuring, killing or attempted killing in this book.

Also to potato friend, no I did not mix up Riptide with Turtle. I don't see how you thought that. Was it the Peril thing?)

IN THE JADE WINGLET...

"Hmm..." Kinkajou said.

"What?" Winter asked.

"Something's... Different," Kinkajou said.

"Yeah. I've noticed that I feel more... How can I put this... Knowing," Qibli said, "Like for I know what a 'movie' is. Yet I didn't know that yesterday and I had know way of finding out what they are."

"Yeah... I can't the get the Frozen soundtrack out of my head," Moon said.

"I've got an idea!" Kinkajou announced.

"Oh no. Kinkajou's ideas are never good ideas," Umber whispered.

"Let's play truth or dare to keep our minds off this anomaly. In fact I already planned a game night for this which is why I've invited plenty of other dragons to come!" Kinkajou.

"I have a wild theory that Kinkajou somehow caused this weirdness just to get us to play truth or dare," Turtle said.

"No comment," Kinkajou said.

Moon sighed, "Whatever, just call your dragons over."

LATER...

Kinkajou had called over a lot of dragons who apparently had nothing better to do. These dragons were: Queen Coral, Deathbringer, Riptide, Peril, Sunny, Fatespeaker, Starflight, Anemone, Tamarin, Glory and Tsunami.

"Alright! I'll start!" Kinkajou said eagerly, "Winter, truth or dare?"

"I'm going to regret this but dare," Winter said.

"I dare you to sing 'Do You Want to Build a Snowman'" Kinkajou ordered.

"Ughhhhhhhh fine," Winter groaned.

Winter walked towards Qibli and in a childish high-pitched voice he sang off pitch, "Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies, but now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Get the flippity flop out of my face Winter," Qibli said.

Winter had to restrain himself from laughing at Qibli's choice of words and sang,"Okay bye..."

Winter turned away from Qibli and faced Tsunami and in a slightly more mature voice he sang,"Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls? I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls. Hang in there Joan! It get's a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by!"

Winter clicked his tongue, imitating a clock and turned away from Tsunami. He slowly walked towards Moon and in his regular voice and more in tune voice he sang, "Please... I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say 'have courage' and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other, it's just you and me. What are we gonna do?... Do you want to build a snowman...?"

Moon clapped,"Wow, good job singing!"

"Thanks," Winter said,"Truth or dare Moon?"

"I think I'll also choose dare," Moon decided.

"Listen to the mind of someone internally screaming," Winter said.

"...Fine..." Moon said,"Who volunteers?"

"Oh! Oh! Me! Me! Pick me!" Kinkajou eagerly volunteered.

"Kinkajou! I thought you were my friend!" Moon said.

"I know but I can do a really good internal scream!" Kinkajou said.

"Fine. Go ahead and internally scream," Moon said, bracing herself.

Kinkajou's internal scream was much more than a massive headache. It was absolutely horrifying. It wasn't just her voice screaming. It was a mixture of her voice plus these following sounds: gravel grinding together, ocean waves, lightning strikes, and "blub blub." How she managed to fit all those sounds in her head was beyond any dragon's comprehension.

After Kinkajou finished internally screaming, one of Moon's eyes were wide with horror while the other was repeatedly twitching.

Moon quit the game and went to her cave to regret all her life choices leading up to that moment.

So Kinkajou got a turn to ask truth or dare again, she smiled,"Queen Coral, truth or dare?"

Coral narrowed her eyes at Kinkajou,"I won't let your innocent smile deceive me. I choose truth."

"Why can't you marry another dragon since Gil died?" Kinkajou asked.

"I would never be unfaithful to Gil! Even after death! His ghost visited me once too," Coral said.

"Mom, you're STILL on about that? It's been weeks since that happened!" Anemone complained.

"Whatever," Coral said,"Hey traitor! Truth or dare?"

"Uh truth," Riptide said.

"Is it just me that finds it hilarious yet sad that he responds to being called a traitor?" Qibli asked Umber.

"Trust me, you're not the only who thinks that," Umber said.

"Would you rather have a random dragon rip your scales off and wear them like a coat or hug Peril?" Coral asked.

"Um... Hug Peril I guess... Because I at least know her," Riptide said.

"Thanks...?" Peril said.

"Peril, truth or dare?" Riptide asked.

"Dare," Peril chose.

"Could you hold this fish for me?" Riptide asked, holding out a fish he apparently conjured from no where. He said, "I've always wanted to try fish that's not raw."

"You're a traitor to the raw fish kingdom," Tsunami said.

Peril ignored Tsunami and took the fish from Riptide. After a few seconds it was completely roasted but not to the point where it was burnt. She handed it back to Riptide.

Riptide took a bite from it. "Hm... not bad. Thanks!" He smiled at her.

Peril gave him a small smile,"You're welcome Riptide. Glad you liked it!"

Peril turned to Turtle,"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Turtle said.

Peril leaned in and whispered something to him.

Turtle nodded,"Got it. Anemone truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm not some coward!" Anemone boldly said.

"I dare you to try and rap 'Guns and Ships' as fast as Daveed Diggs can!" Turtle said, "And you can't mess up."

"Ooh, that's a challenge," Qibli commented.

"Easy," Anemone said, and started rapping,"I'm taking this horse by the reins making redcoats blooder with redstai- oh crap I messed up..."

"Is there anyone in here who can rap like him?" Qibli wondered.

"I can," said the most unexpected person. The one and only, Sunny.

"Woah Sunny. I've never seen this side of you," Glory said.

"I've never seen any sides of Sunny," Tamarin said.

"Let's take a small break, and I'll rap some Hamilton to you all," Sunny said,"Any requests?"

"Schuyler Sisters!" Kinkajou said.

"Alright then!" Sunny said,"There's nothing rich folks love more, than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor..."

Sunny continued singing Hamilton, next requested was: Stay Alive, Satisfied, Guns and Ships, What'd I miss, and Say No to This.

After she sang/rapped all of those songs it was time for the next truth or dare.

(I'll write the next part later. I'll probably start updating in parts so I can update faster. How does that sound to y'all?)


	20. Chapter 20: Drama Llamas

Chapter 20: Drama Llamas

"Nobody needs to know..." Sunny sang, finishing 'Say No to This.'

Kinkajou cheered,"Awesome! That was great great singing! God, I love Hamilton..."

Sunny smiled,"Thank you! Thank you! Alright so let's get back to truth or dare. Truth or dare Fatespeaker?"

"Dare of course," Fatespeaker said.

"I dare you to..." Sunny whispered the rest to Fatespeaker.

"...fine," Fatespeaker scowled, "Tamarin, truth or dare?"

"Uh... dare?" Tamarin chose.

"Bake for us," Fatespeaker said.

"Wh-what?! But I might burn everything!" Tamarin objected.

"Fine, go down the hallway screaming, 'TIME IS A THING YOU CAN PUT ON THE WALL OR WEAR IT ON YOUR WRIST!'" Fatespeaker said.

"Okay..." Tamarin said, and proceeded to stomp down the hallway screaming the line.

Fatespeaker started coughing.

"Fatespeaker... are you alright?" Starflight asked.

"Starflight!" Fatespeaker spoke in between coughs,"There's something I need to tell you..."

"What? This isn't the time for that! We need to get you medicine or something!" Starflight said.

"It's that... I'm dying of an illness. The doctor said I had two weeks to live... that's what he said two weeks ago," Fatespeaker wheezed.

Starflight froze,"N-no! That can't be... why of all times would you reveal it to me now?!In the middle of a game!"

"I didn't want you to treat me any differently than if I were going to live ..." Fatespeaker hoarsely said, and leaned against Starflight.

"Fatespeaker... I can hardly hear you. I don't want to never be able to hear your voice again..." Starflight said.

"I guess it's getting closer for me to say goodbye," Fatespeaker weakly smiled.

"I don't want to say goodbye to you! No, I CAN'T say goodbye to you! I don't want you to leave me..." Starflight's voice cracked at the last word.

"Starflight, it's best we just let her go," Sunny said,"Death will just take and take and we can't stop it. Denying death will only make your death and the people around you's deaths harder to bear. Fatespeaker's now just another victim to death, and we'll all be ones too."

"Bye-bye everyone... goodbye Starflight... I love you all..." Fatespeaker said drifting off at the last word. Her last words like a soft and sad serenade to Starflight. But now there was no beat, no melody.

"Bye Fatespeaker..." Starflight sadly said, "Her body's so cold... it's like the warmth of her soul has left her."

"She's cold because I'm touching her," Winter said.

"Wait what?" Starflight was extremely confused.

Sunny burst out in a fit of laughter, "You seriously fell for it?! Starflight you should know that pranks like this are the number 1 thing you do in a game of truth or dare!"

"Looks like I'm a really good actor," Fatespeaker said.

"I'm like special effects then, because I'm the one who made Fatespeaker cold so it seemed like she died," Winter said.

"Yes, thanks for going along with the dare," Sunny said.

Tamarin came back, unaware of what happened and said,"Starflight, truth or dare?"

"My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father prepare to die," Turtle said.

"What...?" Tamarin was confused.

"That was my dare," Turtle said, "To say that line."

"Peril that was so random to dare him that," Riptide commented.

"I know. That's exactly why I chose that," Peril said.

"Huh... okay," Riptide said.

"But it's not over yet," Peril said.

"What do you mean?" Riptide asked.

"Just wait," Peril said.

"Anyways, Starflight truth or dare?" Tamarin asked.

"Truth," Starflight said.

"Do you like the Bananaphone song?" Tamarin asked.

"Well I've got to say. The song's quite a-PEEL-ing," Starflight said.

"Starflight that was a horrible pun," Glory said.

"Well I tried," Starflight said,"Deathbringer, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Deathbringer said.

"Are you still an assassin?" Starflight asked.

"He's not," Glory said.

"Yes I am! I just don't do it as often because my wife here disapproves of it!" Deathbringer protested, referring to Glory as his wife.

"I'm not your wife, and I don't necessarily care if you're an assassin," Glory scowled.

"... Well I've got a dragon... to kill... now. Bye!" Deathbringer said, and ran out of the room.

"So... Glory truth or dare?" Starflight asked.

"Dare," Glory said.

"Read Killing Stalking," Starflight said and added,"I had Fatespeaker read it to me."

"Okay..." Glory said, and went away to read Killing Stalking.

"What do we have in common?" Turtle asked.

"Who?" Riptide asked.

"We're reliable with... THE LADIEEEEES!" Turtle yelled.

Riptide said,"So that's what would happen next."

"Yep, but there's even more," Peril said.

"Wow..." Riptide said.

Glory ran back into the room, "STARFLIGHT WHAT THE HECK!? WHAT IS THIS EVEN!?"

"How'd you like it?" Starflight asked.

"I DIDN'T EFFIN LIKE IT! WHAT WAS WITH SANGWOO AND THAT GIRL IN HIS BASEMENT!?" Glory screamed.

"You'll just have to keep reading," Starflight said.

"Hahaha, as if I'm gonna read that!" Glory said.

"Glory, please continue the game," Sunny said.

"Alright. Tsunami truth or dare?" Glory asked.

"Dare," Tsunami said.

"Say 'yo' after every word you say that's not 'yo'" Glory said.

"Okay yo, that's yo not yo that yo hard yo," Tsunami said, "Qibli yo, truth yo or yo dare yo."

"Dare," Qibli said.

"Improvise yo a yo story yo right yo now yo," Tsunami said.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess who ate an ugly clam. She died. The end," Qibli said.

"That yo will yo work yo," Tsunami said.

"Guys I have an announcement to make," Turtle said.

"Here we go again," Riptide sighed.

"Just listen," Peril said.

"I am actually a female Icewing," Turtle said.

"Is that his last one?" Riptide asked.

"Yeah, actually," Peril said.

"Thank goodness," Riptide said.

"Umber, truth or dare?" Qibli asked.

"Truth," Umber said.

"Who is the most annoying person in the room?" Qibli asked.

"Right now, I would say it was Glory because she screamed a lot," Umber said.

"What?! I'm not that annoying!" Glory protested.

"Of course you aren't always the most annoying. It changes. Sometimes it's Winter, Turtle, Kinkajou... it could be anyone," Umber said.

"Have I been the most annoying to you yet?" Qibli asked.

"Not yet so you better try and keep it that way," Umber said, "Kinkajou, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Kinkajou said.

"Say a Hamilton lyric after someone other than you talks, and try to make it fit to their sentence," Umber said.

"That's easy because... I am not throwin' away my shot!" Kinkajou said, "Sunny truth or dare?"

"Dare please," Sunny said.

"Sunny chose a dare... can you imagine?" Kinkajou said,"You have one minute to make up a song and then sing it to us. It has to be a romance between a guy and a girl, and you'll be singing in the perspective of the guy. Your one minute starts... now!"

As Sunny started thinking of a song, the rest of the group went silent to let her think in peace.

When the one minute was up Sunny started singing:

"Tell her that I love her.

That she's always in my heart.

And not even this war will keep us apart.

When I look up to the skies, I imagine coming home and seeing the joy in your eyes.

Tell her she's the one I dream about.

She's the one I live for.

Tell her that I love her."

It was a short but sweetly sung song. Getting tired of the game, everyone decided it was time to stop. But of course, it's only a matter of time until the dragons of Pyrrhia would play Truth or Dare again.


	21. Chapter 21: The Suck Up Tournament

Chapter 21: The Suck Up Tournament

(Hello! Today won't be a truth or dare chapter because it's nice to have variety right? Right! Anyways here we goooooo!)

A year ago...

"Alright dragonets!" Kestrel shouted, "We're going to play a game!"

"You have a game for us? But we never play games with you," Clay said.

"Yeah well this time it's different," Kestrel said. "I call it The Suck Up Game!"

"What's that mean?" Sunny asked.

"It means that whoever sucks up to me the most, wins!" Kestrel said. "The game starts now!"

"What? But that's totally degrading to us to play a game like that!" Starflight said.

"Talking back. That's minus ten suck up points for you," Kestrel said.

"I think it's a great game idea!" Sunny said. "Only someone with a great mind like yours could come up with it!"

"Ooh, flattery. I like that. Plus ten suck up points to Sunny!" Kestrel said.

"Yeah! It's really a super duper cool game!" Glory said, "Did I mention that you're the most beautiful dragon in the world?"

"You're trying too hard," Kestrel said, "Minus five suck up points!"

"That was a good decision. There's a difference between sucking up and pretending to suck up," Clay said.

"Siding with me instead of your friend plus attempting to be smart? Plus five suck up points for you!" Kestrel said. "Hey Webs, you got all this written down?"

"Yeah," Webs said, "It'll be easy to keep track of the suck up points that way."

"Agreed," Kestrel said, "Okay you lily livers! Now I want you to gather as many pebbles as you can and bring them to me!"

"But why? That sounds absolutely pointless," Tsunami said.

"Are you questioning me? Minus ten suck up points!" Kestrel said.

"I'm sorry, I should've known better. I'll stay in my place next time!" Tsunami apologized.

"Hm. Plus five suck up points for trying to apologize," Kestrel said.

And so the dragonets started picking up pebbles around the cave.

In the end Starflight had the most, then Sunny, then Glory, then Tsunami, then Clay.

Starflight was awarded fifteen suck up points, Sunny was given ten, Glory got five, Tsunami got none, and Clay was given negative five suck up points.

"What do we do now? I can't wait until the next thing!" Tsunami said.

"Enthusiasm eh? Plus five suck up points!" Kestrel said. "Anyway, next thing is to give me compliments without overdoing it. First is Clay."

"You may be a tough teacher but it helps me learn," Clay said.

"You're absolutely right," Kestrel said, "Plus five suck up points. Now it's Sunny's turn."

"You are a beautiful and capable dragon. Nobody and nothing can stop you," Sunny said.

"Thank you!" Kestrel said. "Plus ten suck up points. Starflight, you're next!"

"Are you a star? Because you're out of this world!" Starflight said.

Everyone looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"...what?" Starflight asked.

Kestrel sighed, "I said complimenting! Not flirting and using cheesy pick up lines! Minus fifteen suck up points! Now it's your turn Glory."

"You're cool," Glory said.

"You're not even trying!" Kestrel said, "Minus five suck up points! Tsunami, it's your turn! You better do good!"

Tsunami cleared her throat and then said, "You are the most beautiful dragon in the world. Inside and out. Your scales are so much prettier than Glory's, and you have a much better personality than the rest of our guardians."

"Hey!" Glory said, "That was rude!"

"Putting down others to elevate me? I like the way you're thinking," Kestrel said, "Plus ten suck up points! I think we'll be done with the game today. Any last words and chances to get points before we calculate the score?"

"I'll accept it if I lose, because you're always right!" Starflight said.

"Plus five points," Kestrel said, "Okay Webs. Add 'em up!"

Webs added the points and the final score was:

Starflight: -10 suck up points.

Glory: -5 suck up points.

Clay: 5 suck up points.

Tsunami: 15 suck up points.

Sunny: 30 suck up points.

"Yay! I win! Is there anything I get?" Sunny asked eagerly.

"Yeah, tomorrow I won't nag you!" Kestrel declared, "Now the rest of you should take after Sunny! Maybe I'll like you more! Maybe..."

Unfortunately, a few months later and Kestrel still didn't like them more. And soon after that, Kestrel would never get the chance to try and like them more.


	22. Chapter 22: Um

Chapter 22: Um

All of Turtle's winglet had either died or left on a righteous quest. He was alone.

Anemone peered into Turtle's cave. She couldn't find him at the prey center, and as she suspected he was lying on the floor there.

"Hey, wanna quit moping and actually socialize?" Anemone asked.

"I'd rather not," Turtle said.

"Really, you never had a choice in the first place. I just asked to seem nice," she said and tried to haul him up, "Now, come on!"

"Where are we going?" Turtle asked.

"The underground lake thingy! We can hang out with the other Seawings and play a game!" Anemone said.

"What game?" Turtle asked.

"Mm... truth or dare!" Anemone said.

"Yeah, I'll pass on that," Turtle said.

Anemone grabbed him and started to drag him, "No you're not!"

"Yes, I am," Turtle said in a calm voice.

"No you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Are not!"

"Still passing."

"Come on, just get up!"

And after a few minutes of this banter, Turtle agreed to play with his little sister. The other Seawings, Pike, Snail, and Barracuda had already started playing.

Snail looked up and said, "Oh! You actually got your brother to come! Okay, Turtle truth or dare?"

"Uh... truth," Turtle said.

"..." Snail didn't say anything.

"Um, are you gonna give me a truth or no?" Turtle asked.

"Sorry, the author couldn't think of anything to type for a second," Snail said, "Have you ever been accused of something you didn't do? If so, what was it?"

"Yeah. There was this one time I was accused of eating a necklace," Turtle said.

"What?! Do tell!" Snail eagerly said.

"Well, my brother Cerulean had received a necklace for his birthday. It was a really ugly necklace, and I told him that. He liked it a lot though. One day, he said he'd lost it, and said that I hated it and was so hungry that I ate it. So I called him out on his crap. Apparently he was so tired that he couldn't tell that he was wearing the necklace," Turtle said.

"I can relate," Barracuda commented. "Sometimes I'm looking for something when I have it right in my talons. 'Where's my history scroll?!' I say as I wave it around in my talons."

"Barracuda, truth or dare?" Turtle asked.

"Me? Oh, uh dare," he said.

"I dare you to act like a tsundere for the rest of the game," Turtle said.

"Disgusting. I won't do that," Barracuda said.

"You have to though," Anemone said.

Barracuda let out a great sigh and said, "Fine! But it's not like I'm doing it because I'm f-friends with any of you! Y-you idiots!

Pike, truth or dare? I'm not picking you because I like you though!"

Pike chuckled a bit, "Your so funny. You obviously like me. I'm you're only friend."

"You used the wrong forms of you're and your," Snail piped up.

"What?" Pike asked.

"N-never mind," Snail said, and she lowered her head.

"Okay... Anyway, I pick truth," Pike said.

"Have you ever had an existential crises?" Barracuda asked and looked away, "Not that I care about your opinion."

Snail perked up when Barracuda mentioned existential crises, but she said nothing.

"Actually yes. Yes, I have. Is free will even real? Or is it just fate deciding everything you do? If we decide to diverge from this supposed fate, is that actually just stepping into a different dimension where another fate is decided? I get really confused when I think about these kinds of things," Pike said.

"Oof," Anemone said.

"Truth or dare Anemone?" Pike asked.

"Boi, gimme a truth," Anemone said.

"What's your favorite animal?" Pike asked.

"That's such a lame truth. To be honest, I think monkeys are pretty cute," Anemone said.

"Of course it's a lame truth! Th-this idiot wouldn't be able to make a c-c-cool truth for his life!" Barracuda said going overboard on the stutters.

Anemone said, "Snail, truth or dare?"

No response.

"Snail?" Anemone gave a concerned look in Snail's direction.

Snail was clutching her head in her talons.

"Snail, are you alright?" Turtle asked.

Snail groaned, "I'm fine. My

Head...

Just...

Hurts..."

Snail's head snapped back up, and she smiled, "Wow, that's some weird line spacing, huh? Anyway, I choose dare!"

"I dare you to act wildly in love with Barracuda," Anemone said, "This'll go perfect with his tsundere act!"

"Of course! After all, I am madly in love with my dearest most beloved Barracuda!" Snail said, clicking into her new character. She tried to hug Barracuda.

"D-don't say things like that!" Barracuda said and shoved her off, "I'd never like a dummy l-like you!"

"Awwww! Come on! I know you like me!" Snail said.

"A-as if! You idiot!" Barracuda said.

"Turtle, truth or dare?" Snail asked as she tried to hug Barracuda again.

"Dare," Turtle said.

"Make up an identity and pretend to be it until I tell you so," Snail said, and she was shoved off of Barracuda once more.

"Ahaha, you give this dare to Turtle, yet I am not Turtle. I am Pescado, m'lady," Turtle said and winked at her.

Snail squealed, "Ah! You mustn't! For my heart only belongs to my dearest most beloved Barracuda!"

"Ugh! Who even cares! Go to him already! I don't care! I really don't!" Barracuda said.

"Anyway, as I, Pescado, am replacing Turtle, so truth or dare Barracuda?" Turtle asked.

"I'll answer even if I don't particularly care, so truth!" Barracuda said.

"What's one thing you hate about each dragon here? Yes, you still have to keep up this tsundere act," Turtle said.

"W-w-well, I hate that Turtle- I mean Pescado is so indifferent. Anemone is kinda bratty, n-NOT THAT I PARTICULARLY CARE HOW SHE ACTS! Um... Snail can act pretty weird at times... And Pike is just a s-stupid idiot!" Barracuda meant all of it except for the last one.

Pike looked mortally offended, unaware that that his friend didn't actually mean it.

Snail made fake crying noises and said, "Oh, how cruel! You can't say such things about your admirer!"

Barracuda looked away from Pike and asked, "Truth or dare Pike?"

"Dare, I guess," Pike said.

"Act like a cool jerk," Barracuda said, "Like the kind who think they're cool, but are actually just jerks."

"Hah, I guess I can do that. It's not that hard. After all, I'm pretty great at everything," Pike said. He jerked his head towards Anemone, "Hey, Princess, truth or dare?"

'Princess' was a word he used for Anemone out of respect, but this time, Pike said it in the most condescending tone as possible.

"I'll have a dare, noob," Anemone said. She knew Pike was faking it, but she still got a little pissed.

"I dare you to take a rock here on a date. Make sure to give it a name too. Unless, of course, you want to take me out on the date instead. 'Cause I'm great with the ladies. Haha," Pike said and internally cringed at himself.

"Ya, I'll just take the rock." She picked up a rock on the cave floor and said, "Oh dearest Rocky, I'm so glad to finally be on a date with you. We have so much to talk about after all these years."

Anemone set Rocky down and smiled. "Rocky, how are you today?"

After a moment of awkward silence, Anemone's face turned into one of mock surprise. "You're dating someone else Rocky?!" she cried, "How could you?! You said I was the one for you!"

She picked Rocky up. She yelled, "It's over Rocky!" and hurled the rock into the lake.

Rocky was no more.

"Haha! I guess 'Rocky' here was too much of a jerk! That's why y'all suckers should date me. Because this personality I'm playing is definitely not a jerk," Pike said.

"Rocky is a huge butt. Snail, truth or dare?" Anemone asked.

"WW8s **S** SdtIHNvcnJ5IGZvciBub3QgdXBkYXRpbmcgdmVy **e** SBvZ **n** Rlbi4gS2luZGEgYmVlbiB1bmlu **d** GVyZXN0ZWQgaW4gd3JpdGluZyB0aGlzIHN0b3J5IHNpb **m** NlI **E** knbSBub3Qgc3VwZXIgaW50byB3cml0aW5nIGZhb **m** ZpY3MgYW55bW9yZS4gQnV0IHRoZW4gSSBkZWNpZGVkIHRvIHdyaXRlIHRoaXMsIGFuZCBJIHJlbWVtYmVyZWQgaG93IGZ1biBpdCB3YXMgdG8gd3JpdGUgdGhpcyBraW5kIG9mIHN0dWZmLiBTbyBJJ20gZ29pbmcgdG8gdHJ5IHRvIHVwZGF0ZSBtb3JlIGZyZXF1ZW50bHkgYnV0IG5vIHByb21pc2VzISBOZXcgY2hhcHRlcnMgd2lsbCBiZSB1bmxpa2UgdGhlIG9sZCBvbmVzIGJlY2F1c2UgdGhlIG9sZCBvbmVzLCBmcmFua2x5LCBhcmUgY3Jpbmd **eS** 4gQW55d2F5LCBzZWUgeWEgbmV4dCB0aW1lIQ==" Nothing that Snail said was understandable.

Turtle stood up, "Okay, what is going on? Snail has been acting really weird today! Somebody tell me what's happening."

Snail looked at Turtle. Her eyes were wide open and she was smiling with all her teeth showing. "You really don't know? I guess I'll have to enlighten you all. We're fictional. We're not real. We're all just characters in some book. No, we're not even in a book. We're just a part of some writer's trashy fanfiction! Ahahahahaha..."

"Isn't that horrible?" Snail continued, "Knowing that you can't control what you say and do. These words... they're probably not even mine. They're just what the author's forcing me to say."

Turtle's voice went a little higher, "Um, is nobody else concerned about what she's saying?"

Snail's smile turned into a genuine, happy one. She snickered, "'Cause it's just a prank!"

"It's just a prank bro!" Anemone playfully shoved Turtle. She explained, "Before you came, we dared her to pretend that she had an epiphany in which she found out we were fictional characters, so we could try to freak you out."

"Yeah, it's not like we're actually book characters. That would be ridiculous! Ahahaha..." Snail laughed. She had a sad smile and looked off to the side as her friends started to joke around.

She thought _, Hey, Reader, I know you're still there. I want you to do something for me. It's only one thing. Please,_

 _Save me._

 _Save me from the hell that is knowing you can't control yourself._

 _Please._

A/N: So this is a little different from the usual. LOL. Haha, anyways I may have been a little obsessed with Doki Doki Literature Club while writing this. The string of letters Snail said isn't gibberish by the way, I may have messed up the end of the code but the message is still 's a hint in decoding it if you don't recognize it already: 2-1-19-5 19-9-24-20-25 6-15-21-18.

PS: The next chapter is already in progress.


End file.
